Magnificents
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A mash up that answer the question: 'What would happen if Ranma Saotome had to save all of reality'
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAGNIFICENTS**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Nerima, Japan. Tendo Training Hall)

17-year old Ranma Saotome gripped his lance tightly as he spun it around and beheaded the first dummy at the south corner of the dojo. He flipped through the air and beheaded the second dummy at the north corner of the dojo. The third dummy at the west, and the fourth dummy at the east met the same fate before Ranma flipped back to the center of the room.

A pair of clapping hands caught his attention as he lifted his head up to meet the image of a divinely beautiful woman in a flowing white dress with a glowing crystal around her neck.

"A most impressive display, Ranma-kun." Serenity said as she entered the dojo.

"I train hard to protect the people I care about, Serenity-chan." he said as he moved up and pulled the woman into a one-armed embrace, kissing her gently on the lips. "Like my family."

"Well, you have another chance to prove that, my husband. A new threat has arisen. You are needed once more." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He sighed. "The universe must really be in trouble if you need me to save it. Again." he smirked.

Serenity smiled at him, as if unaffected by his smart remark.

"So, what's this new threat?" he asked, tossing his lance into the far corner.

"Let me show you." she said as the crystal around her neck glowed and projected an image in mid-air for him to see.

Ranma gasped as he saw the threat.

"Oh boy. I think I'm gonna need the whole team for this. Everyone." he said, pausing for a second. "Including Shinji."

Serenity looked at him. "Are you sure? After what happened last time..."

"He can handle this. He'll be fine." he assured her.

She relented and nodded her head. "Very well. I will summon them." she said, touching the crystal that was around her neck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Konoha, Fire Nation. Hokage Tower)

In the office of Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, 15-year old Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju had just returned from a mission and was reporting to his adopted mother on what had happened.

The blond female Hokage, however, just glared at the younger ninja.

"I cannot believe I made you a Chunin." she groaned as she finished reading the report.

"What? I did everything you sent me to do." Naruto said.

"I don't remember sending you to paint every cat in Sound Village orange! Nor did I send you to put itching powder in the Otokage's bed sheets and toilet! And what is this about distributing Icha-Icha Paradise mangas to the local school?" she huffed, nearly shouting.

"That was Ero-Sannin's idea." Naruto said with a blush. "He figured get the teachers in trouble, they wouldn't be able to properly teach the next generation, and..."

"I don't believe this!" Tsunade groaned as she reached for her saki stash. "Long-term thinking and this is what he comes up with."

Just then, the intercom on Tsunade's desk buzzed.

"Yes?" Tsunade grumbled as she pressed the button.

(Hello, Tsunade-san. My name is Serenity. Naruto is needed on White Moon business.) A voice said from the intercom.

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other before a glowing energy portal opened up inside the Hokage's office. Before Naruto could acknowledge, Tsunade reached across her desk, grabbed the hyper-active blonde, and tossed him into the portal.

"Now maybe I can relax without that brat starting another war." she said to herself before busting out laughing at Naruto's pranks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Karakura Town, Japan)

In the center of the city, 16-year old Ichigo Kurosaki leapt into the air, practically flying, and slashed down another Menos Grande. The gigantic hollow disintegrated as Ichigo fell to the ground and landed as Rukia Kuchiki stepped up to him.

"I'm glad to see you're not letting a little thing like a Menos get you down, idiot." Rukia said.

"I'd like to see you do better, shorty." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I will." she said. "Because I refuse to let the Kuchiki name be tarnished by the likes of you!"

"You say that like you have any control over it." he smirked.

"I have more control over my powers than you did over yours!"

"Yet you couldn't even get yourself out of some dumpy little dog collar."

"I am not having this argument again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The pair just glared at each other before Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist, pulled her up to his height, and kissed her fully on the lips. A kiss that Rukia hungrily returned.

However, their kiss was rudely interrupted Rukia's phone rang.

"That better be Orihime telling us not to be late for dinner again." Ichigo said as Rukia checked her phone. "I swear she gets so hysterical if we're not on time."

"It's just because she's worried about us, Ichigo. She loves us. And we love her, remember?" Rukia said as she listened to the voice message.

"I know. That's why I married her and had you come live with us." Ichigo said, remembering that the redheaded six-flower princess was his 'living' wife while Rukia was his 'dead' wife. It was odd to some people who actually knew them, especially Tatsuki who was often livid about them living together like that, but Ichigo couldn't choose one without hurting the other, and he wouldn't do that.

He looked back to Rukia as her eyes went wide before she hit the replay button and handed the phone to Ichigo.

(Ichigo Kurosaki. You are called to White Moon. Now.) The female voice on the other end said as a portal opened up right next to them.

Rukia sighed as Ichigo set her down.

"Tell Orihime I'll be back as soon as I can, Rukia." Ichigo said before jumping into the portal.

"We'll both be waiting, my strawberry." Rukia said softly as the portal closed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Dakota, USA. Dakota High School)

"This is soooooo boring." Virgil Ovid Hawkins groaned as Mr McGill, the algebra and physics teacher, droned on and on about the Pythagorean theorem.

"I'm actually enjoying it." Richie Osgood Foley replied as he continued taking notes.

"Being a genius must be nice." Virgil groaned.

Suddenly, a voice wafted over the PA system.

(Would Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley please report to the Principals office?) A female voice said over the PA.

'Oohs' and 'Uh-ohs' sounded off one-by-one as the pair looked at each other in confusion.

Nevertheless the pair got up out of their seats and headed towards the principals office.

However, halfway to the office, the pair were intercepted by an energy portal that appeared right in front of them, as a pair of rough, martial arts hands reached out, grabbed their shirts and pulled them into the portal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Amity Park, USA, Casper High School)

"Is something wrong, Danny?" goth-minded ultra-recyclo vegetarian Samantha (Sam) Manson asked. "You seem kinda... jumpy today."

"It's nothing, Sam, I just... kinda..." ultra-average-looking Danny Fenton said, but trailed off.

"Kinda what? You know you can always tell me anything." Sam said with concern.

"And I'm here too, if you need another set of ears." technophile Tucker Foley said with geeky enthusiasm.

Danny just smiled as he looked at his two best friends. "Thanks guys. But I'm fine, I just..."

"Just what?" Sam persisted.

"It's not a Ghostworld-thing is it? Because that dragon-ghost-girl kinda had a thing for me." Tucker said with some nervousness.

Danny was about to answer when, suddenly, a wash of cold breath expelled from his mouth. But not in the usual way. Instead of it's usual blue, this one was dark green.

"Danny? Is a ghost nearby?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm being called." Danny said as he took off to a vacant area of the school.

"Called? You mean... by them?" Sam asked as she and Tucker followed Danny around the corner.

"Yes. I have to go." he said, racing around the school building as a portal opened at the end of the alleyway.

"Again? It's the second time this month!" Sam said.

"I know. But I have to go." Danny stated.

"You know, one of these days you've gotta tell us where you go and who you're working with." Sam said to them.

"And what kind of tech they have!" Tucker added.

"Tucker!" Sam snapped.

Danny jumped into the portal before it closed behind him.

"Take care, Danny." Sam said as he disappeared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry)

"You could at least tell us who these muggles are, Harry." the good-natured Ron Weasley said as he walked to study hall with his two best friends.

"I can't Ron. You know that." semi-famous teenage wizard Harry Potter said to the boy.

"Then why not tell me?" book-smart Hermione Granger asked.

"Because the same rules still apply." Harry stated.

"Harry!" she snapped. "They helped you saved Cedric Diggery from Voldimort in that cemetery. You could at least tell us a little something about them."

"Hermione, Look!" Harry stopped the pair in the hallways before the main study hall/lunchroom. "I can't talk about this, and there isn't anything you can do to make me talk."

"Oh? What about slipping Veritaserum into your food?" she said in a teasing/threatening tone.

"You wouldn't!" Ron cried to Harry's defense.

"I could." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Professor Snape would never let you into his stores to get that potion. Remember? He sealed it off after the TriWizard Tournament last year." Ron said, but then started to panic. "Unless..."

"Unless I created my own. And I could, you know. I got an 'A' in Potions as well." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I know. The whole school knows!" Ron huffed.

Just then, a white owl, Hedwig, flew in through the open window and dropped a letter into Harry's hands.

"It's too early for mail." Hermione noted as Harry opened and read the letter.

"That's because it's not mail. It's an emergency summons!" he said.

"You mean... they're calling for you again?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I need to go to one of the paintings." Harry said as he dashed towards Gryffindor House.

Ron and Hermione ran after him, Hedwig flying after them.

The quartet arrived at the designated painting as a beautiful woman in a white dress with a crystal around her neck extended her hand from the painting towards Harry.

"I'll see you two later." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he took the woman's hand and was pulled into the painting.

Hedwig suddenly flew after Harry, vanishing into the painting like a stone hitting the surface of a smooth pond.

The pair watched as both boy wizard, his owl, and the universal mage faded and vanished altogether from the painting itself.

"And he's off on another adventure." Hermione said.

"And perfect timing too." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Professor Snape's Potion's class is next." he grumbled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Middleton, USA, Middleton High School)

"Ron Stoppable!" red-haired teenage adventurer/hero Kimberly Ann Possible snapped at her blonde boyfriend/sidekick.

"KP, I can't talk about it." Ron Stoppable said to the girl, trying to plicate her.

"Ron, I'm your best friend, your girlfriend, your partner-in-crime-fighting! You have to tell me something!" she insisted.

"KP, I can't! I'm sworn to secrecy." Ron insisted.

"Yeah, a secret even Wade can't crack. Ron!" she said.

"I'm sorry, KP. But I gave my word."

"I can't believe this! Between the two of us, you get picked for a special interdimensional task force and you can't tell me anything about it."

"Uh, yeah. That's kinda the point. It's supposed to be a secret. I mean who, besides us, would believe something like that? I'm sorry but my answer's the same."

"Ronald Stoppable, you are not supposed to keep secrets from your girlfriend! Your parents, sure! Your teachers, yes! But Not Me!"

"Why are you so insistent upon this, KP? And why now? I've been part of this group for a while now and you've never said anything before."

"You didn't come back with a broken arm before!" Kim stated.

"It was a hairline fracture and I didn't even need the sling for the full week." Ron retorted.

"Ron, please tell me something." she whined, giving him the Puppy-Dog Eyes and Quivering Lip.

"No! No! I will not be swayed!" Ron said, covering his eyes to look away from his girlfriend.

Fortunately, Ron was saved when an energy portal opened up right next to him. Without thinking, Ron leapt into it. Kim actually tried to follow him, only to slam into an invisible wall that knocked her back onto her backside.

"That is so not fair! And Discriminatory!" she shouted as the portal closed.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and quickly linked up with Wade Lode, her gadgets expert and the person who maintained her website.

"Wade? Please tell me you have something." Kim asked.

(I'm sorry, Kim. Wherever he's gone... it's nowhere on this planet.) Wade said dishearteningly.

Takes Rufus with him, but not me. "Ron. Where do you go?" Kim asked quietly to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Bellwood, USA, City Zoo)

"Are you sure you can handle this?" redheaded, 15-year old Gwen Tennyson asked as she stared at the 12-foot, four-armed, red-skinned Tetramand standing before her.

"No sweat." Fourarms said as he lifted the four concrete road dividers up with his four arms.

"That's not what I meant!" Gwen said as the stampede of zoo animals headed towards them at full gallop.

- Hide quoted text -

Fourarms just grinned as he tossed the dividers into a straight line, forming a horseshoe-like cul-de-sac that started blocking in the horde of animals. He then raced around to the cages, ripping them off their concrete moorings and slamming them into the ground as the animals bunched together.

"Well?" Fourarms asked.

"Well... you've got the stampede caged, but what about the other animals?" Gwen said.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking back.

Fourarms and Gwen looked around at the other zoo cages, and the smaller, less dangerous animals that were escaping.

"Uh..." he started to say.

"I'll get them." Gwen said with a sigh, and used her magical powers to scoop up the animals and replace them back into their respective cages. Never had this problem when Kevin was here.

"Well, I caught the perpetrators." Max Tennyson said as he drug the trio of extremist animal rights activists back to them. Their leader was the mutant evolutionist Dr Animo.

"You're slipping Animo. I didn't think it would be this easy to beat you." 15-year old brown-haired teenager Ben Tennyson said once he had switched back to his original form.

"If these fools hadn't damaged my DNA Accelerator, I would have crushed you!" Animo hissed.

"Oh, like we were going to let you mutate these beautiful animals!" one of the activists said.

"Oh, just get me out of here." the beleaguered mutations expert groaned.

Gwen looked over and saw the police running up to them.

"Right on time." the redhead said.

Once the activists and the mad scientist were cuffed and lead away, Ben's Omnitrix started beeping.

"What's that?" Gwen asked as the device started beeping.

"Is that..." Grandpa Max started to ask.

"Yeah. It's them." Ben said as an energy portal suddenly opened up. "Time to save the universe again."

"I really think we should go with you this time." Gwen said as Ben started for it.

"If there's a problem, I'll have the portal sent back." Ben said as he jumped into the portal.

"Of course, if the portal does come, that means that there's trouble." Max said.

"Which is probably not good for us." Gwen said. "Good luck, doofus." she whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tokyo-3, Japan, Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ikari Apartment)

Shinji Ikari finished making breakfast for Misato and Asuka, and was in the process of cooking PenPen's fish, when the phone rang.

Moving the frying pan to a non-heated burner, Shinji answered the phone.

"Katsuragi Residence." he said.

(Shinji Ikari. You're needed.) The voice on the other end of the line said.

Shinji turned pale as he recognized the voice.

Seconds later, an energy portal opened up in the center of the kitchen. Dropping the cooked fish into PenPen's bowl as the warm-water penguin just stared at the energy portal, Shinji waved to the avian before stepping into the glowing portal before Misato and Asuka got to the kitchen.

Misato saw the portal vanish right as she stepped into the kitchen, but because of her usual half-dazed drunkenness, she played it off as nothing special and went right for her morning beer and into her usual ritual.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Interdimensional Fortress White Moon)

"Welcome back, heroes." Serenity said as Shinji finally arrived.

Shinji nodded to the beautiful woman as he took his seat at the large triangular-shaped conference table.

With Shinji finally arrived, Serenity finally began the meeting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Two hours later, Mission Locker Room)

While the team was getting mission-ready for their departure, the group actually took to talking with each other. Their topic of discussion was actually one of their own: Shinji Ikari.

"So... do you think Shinji's ready for this?" Ichigo asked as he polished his zanpakuto.

"He'll be fine." Ranma assured the living soul reaper as he checked his lance.

"After what happened last time..." Virgil started to say, getting his hover-disc secured in his back pocket.

"I know. But Shinji's come through for us in the past, even when he was attacked by Devastator." Ranma said.

"And Menasor." Ben added, straightening his jacket.

"And Bruticus." Richie stated, adjusting his helmet.

"And Abominus." Danny said, checking his belt compartments for his own tools.

"And Prediking." Harry mentioned, adjusting his costume.

"At the same time." Naruto explained as he checked his own weapons.

"Alright, alright! Five-on-one wasn't a fair fight, but he came through, didn't he?" Ranma asked.

"Barely." Virgil groaned.

"If he hadn't gone berserk, he would have lost, right?" Richie asked.

"Lost? He probably would have died if he hadn't freaked out." Ichigo said.

"Not like that was a good thing." Danny said.

"Tru dat! Took everything we had just to calm him down." Virgil said.

"He'll be fine." Ranma repeated.

"How can you say that so casually?" Ben asked.

"Because I have faith in him." he explained.

"Probably just needs a girlfriend or something." Richie said.

"Like you're one to talk." Virgil said to his friend.

"I'm serious! Maybe if he had someone special waiting for him. Hey, maybe Sharon could..."

"The guy's got enough trouble without my overbearing sister in his life." Virgil said.

"She's not that bad. Sides, it'd be better than Rubber Band Man."

"Yeah. Truth be told I'd rather have Shinji for a brother-in-law, but she'd never go for him."

"Maybe if he wasn't so depressed and anti-social..."

"He'll Be Fine!" Ranma snapped, making the group jump.

"I wish I had your confidence." Naruto stated.

"Says the hyper-active ninja." Ranma stated. "Look, we can discuss this later. Right now we've got a mission."

"Alright." Harry said.

"Fine." Ben said.

"Okay." Ron said.

"Cool." Danny said.

"Right." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"No prob." Virgil said.

"Done." Richie said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the rest of the team were preparing to get underway, Serenity was in the Mecha Division just watching as Shinji was finishing up the check-list of his mission-mecha.

"Everything looks good, sir." one of the technicians said.

"Alright. Thanks." Shinji said as he got into the cockpit of the large mecha and prepared to move out.

Serenity approached Shinji as the maintenance crew departed.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine." he said in a soft, monotone voice.

"No. You're not." she said.

"I'll do my job. Don't worry about that." he said, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's not your job I'm worried about, Shinji. It's you." she said.

Shinji looked at her. "You wouldn't have brought me here if you didn't think I could handle this." he said, throwing a previous argument she had once used against him in her face.

"Shinji." she said.

"It's time to go." he said, punching the button that sealed the hatch and semi-politely ending their conversation.

The giant mecha, which looked like a 12-foot version of the Iron Man Hulkbuster armor, only it was painted purple with green high-lights instead of red and gold, roared to life. Shinji pushed the controls forward and marched the mecha out of the high-tech division.

Of all the members of this team, he suffers the most. She thought as she watched him go. Bit by bit, his soul is stripped from his body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Metropolis, USA, one dimension hop later)

"Everyone Get Back!" red-haired, brown winged, mace-wielding heroine Hawkgirl shouted as the monstrous Kraken lashed out another arm as the avian heroine.

"Flash! Get These People Out Of Here!" hard-nosed, dark-skinned, emerald ring wielder Green Lantern shouted as he fired off another bolt of energy at the 40-story sea monster.

"I'm On It!" the scarlet speedster shouted as he quickly moved everyone he could out of harms way.

"I don't suppose we have your Gods to thank for this." Hawkgirl asked as she smashed her mace into the monsters head.

"The Kraken was destroyed centuries ago. I don't know where this one came from!" raven-haired, red, white and blue (with white stars) costume wearing amazon warrior Wonder Woman shouted as she used her lasso to wrap one of the Kraken's hand by the wrist.

"It's Orm!" square-jawed, superhuman Kryptonian hero Superman shouted as he spotted Ocean Master next to the monsters head.

"Aquaman's brother? I thought he was dead too!" Green Lantern shouted as he dodged another fist.

"We need a plan of attack!" grim-faced, business-minded detective Batman shouted from his Bat Plane as he came around for another pass at the monster.

"Perhaps I Can Help!" a hard voice said as a large 10-foot tall purple and green robot suddenly appeared in mid-air next to them. "Everyone! Get Down!" he shouted as a dozen different slots and panels opened up, revealing a dozen missiles and weapon pods.

"Oh crap." Hawkgirl said as the airborne members of the Justice League quickly dove out of the way as missiles, rockets, lasers and bullets fired from the purple robot.

The weapons slammed into the Kraken all over it's body, causing it to shriek in pain as Ocean Master fell from the creatures shoulder and into the ocean. The Kraken turned towards the purple robot that had injured him and roared before lashing out with its many arms. Shinji dodged the arms and flew towards the great beast, punching the Kraken in its head with its energized left fist.

The Justice League backed off as the purple robot continued fighting the monstrous beast, even as an energy portal appeared on the ground.

The seven members of the League just stared as they took in the nine new arrivals.

The first was a young man with long black hair dressed in a red shirt and coat with black pants, black boots, and a Dragon Lance strapped to his back.

The second was a blond teenager dressed in a black jumpsuit with orange highlights and trim, a katana strapped to his back, a pair of kunai daggers on his legs, fingerless gloves, and open-toed sandals.

The third was a tall teenager with spiky orange hair, dressed in a black jacket and pants, white shirt, black belt, black boots, and a single katana in his hands.

The fourth was another blond haired boy dressed in black with a large machine gun on his back, two trench knives in holsters behind his back, two extendible batons in a holster on his left leg, throwing knives on both arms, a grappling hook gun on his right hip, and utility belt around his waist.

The fifth was a young man with brown hair and glasses dressed in a black and red outfit, there was a broom strapped to his back and a long stick in his hand. A white owl was perched on his shoulder. (Think the outfit from the first stage of the TriWizard Tournament)

The sixth was identified as Static, decked out in his blue coat, black, white and yellow costume with white mask over his eyes, his dreadlocks flaying wildly as the young hero rode on a circular metal disc slightly bigger than a manhole cover.

The seventh was also identified as Gears, decked out in his greenish costume, helmet, rocket boots and 'Backpack' on his back.

The eighth was a teenager with brown hair dressed in a green jacket with a black stripes on the arms, blue pants, white shirt and a strange watch-like device on his right arm.

The ninth was a teenage boy with white hair and glowing green eyes decked out in a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots.

"Static! What's going on? Who are these guys? And what is that thing?" Green Lantern asked as the League assembled around the teenagers.

"No time to explain." Static said.

"Well make time, because we've got a serious situation here!" Superman said, pointing to the still-conscious giant monster.

"You got that right. But that thing isn't it." Ichigo stated.

"What are you talking about?' Flash asked, looking back to the Kraken. "That seems pretty serious to me."

"It's a distraction." Ranma stated. "The real danger is coming from elsewhere. Where we've got to go."

"And you need to come with us!" Ron Stoppable said.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why?" Green Lantern asked.

"Because it involves your world also." Naruto said.

"What is going on here?" Superman asked.

"The short and simple of it is, a group of supervillains from different worlds have banded together in order to conquer all of reality. To do that, they need to find several special artifacts that can give them unlimited power. These artifacts are unique to each dimension, and they're here in yours to find the ones that will enable them to take over your universe." Ben Tennyson explained.

"Why is it we're always the last to know about this?" Flash asked.

"We can locate the objects, but the bad guys probably already have a head start. So we have to go now." Danny said.

"But what about the Kraken?" green-skinned, bald-headed, ever serious Jonn Jonzz asked.

"Shinji can handle it." Ranma said.

The group looked up and saw the twelve-foot armored hero flying around and firing at the Kraken.

"You sure?" Green Lantern asked.

"He's done it before." Ranma said.

"Just like last time." Static mumbled.

"Can it, Static!" Ranma hissed.

"Alright. Where do we start?" Superman asked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shinji faces two powerful foes, discovers a secret, Ranma leans something new, and a new member joins the team.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

(LexCorps)

In a large, private office, two men were talking. One was an imposing, ruthless, and baldheaded man named Lex Luthor was talking to a tall robed figure who was explaining the finer functions of the high-tech rifle-like device that sat on the bald man's desk.

"And you're sure this will work?" the bald man asked.

"Of course." the robed figure said. "Simply use this and your hero troubles will be over."

The rifle itself was specially designed to the different aura's of the members of the Justice League. The bald man grinned as he got ready to take out his most hated enemies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji vs the Kraken)

Shinji was flying through the air, firing napalm missiles at the gigantic sea creature in an attempt to dry it out. He switched to his flame throwers, located on the bottom of his wrists, and moved in closer. However, this just gave the monstrous Kraken an opportunity to reach out, grasp and slam the armored hero into the ground.

Repeatedly.

I have to do this. Because no one else would. Shinji mentally groaned, even as the blood dripped out of his mouth at being slammed into the ground so much. He activated his special swords, which were attached to his wrists as well, and stabbed the Kraken's hand. The Kraken screeched as it pulled back from Shinji, releasing the armored hero and causing him to drop hard onto the concrete ground.

Shinji struggled to stand up as he armed his specialized missile launcher at the monstrous beast.

(Missile Barrage Ready For Launch) the computer said.

'Launch Barrage!' he mentally commanded as the back of his armor exploded off, revealing dozens of mini-missile silos. The instant the panel was off, a firestorm of missiles launched from the silos and flew directly towards the Kraken.

The beast screamed as the missiles slammed into his body, causing him immense pain, yet he didn't let go of Shinji. The Kraken tightened its grip on Shinji, trying to crush him, even as he hoisted him towards his mouth, ready to crush the armored hero with it's massive teeth, only to have said hero point both of it's huge armored fists toward the open gullet, and launch two belts of special Vulcan-65 thermal grenades right down the throat of the monster.

The 24 grenades exploded one after the other, causing the monster unbearable pain as it threw Shinji back against a nearby building, hard, before it fell back into the ocean and dying in agony.

Shinji struggled to stand up, even as his life support and power system failed. He fell face-first into the ground, striking his head and injuring himself further.

_At least... I beat... the monster..._ Shinji mentally sighed as he tried to remain conscious.

It was then that a cute, blond-haired young woman, dressed in a red sports bra, red tights and black boots, a golden lasso on her hip and silver bracelets on her wrists, appeared out of nowhere and flew down towards the armored figure.

"Wow. What a mess." the girl said as she moved up towards the heavily damaged mecha.

Gripping the armored figure she easily rolled the 12-foot giant over onto it's back. Gripping the front panel and tearing it off, revealing a Japanese teenager dressed in a black under armor bodysuit with green lining and purple gloves and boots. He was out cold, bleeding, and not breathing.

_I have to act quickly._ She thought as carefully pulled him out of the cockpit, laid him down on the ground and gave him the 'kiss of life'. She was glad that her mother had made her take those CPR courses, otherwise the overwhelming feeling of helplessness would have taken her. Breathing air back into his lungs, the young man suddenly coughed and opened his eyes.

"What... happened?" he groaned as he tried to sit up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Wonder Girl," she said. "And I pretty much saved your life."

_For what it's worth._ He thought gloomily as he tried to sit up.

Suddenly, an explosion downtown caught their attention as a blue figure flew towards the docks and crash landed hard into the concrete and wood. The pair looked over and saw Superman groan as he tried to stand up on his own feet.

"What the..." Wonder Girl gasped as Shinji looked to where he had flown from, gasping himself when he saw the towering form of a blue-armored villain.

"Apocalypse!" Shinji groaned.

"Well, Superman's hurt but it's not the end of the world, really." Wonder Girl said.

Shinji looked at the girl as if in annoyance.

"No. The big guy in blue... his name's Apocalypse!" he said.

"Oh." Wonder Girl blushed slightly embarrassed.

"We've got to get over there!" the boy groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"You're in no condition to fight!" she stated, reluctantly helping him stand up. She looked over and saw that Superman still had a dazed look in his eyes. _Man of Steel isn't looking much better. _

"Not yet." he said, pressing a button on the side of his wrist device. "I just hope they finished the repairs."

"What did you just..." she started asking as a large energy portal suddenly opened up and dropped a large, 55-foot robot that was painted white with purple wrist and leg guards while it's large winged backpack was white with green lining.

Superman was standing only a few inches from where the large mecha had landed, looking a little annoyed at nearly getting stepped on.

"What Is That?" Wonder Girl gasped when she looked up at the giant mecha.

"GX-9900 Gundam X." Shinji answered with a groan. "I just hope the boys got it fully operational."

"Who got it what?" Wonder Girl asked as Shinji pressed the button on his wrist, causing the giant mecha to kneel down. "Wait! You're not going to pilot this thing, are you?" she asked.

"Apocalypse just laid out one of the most powerful people in your universe. I don't have a choice." he replied as he hobbled over to the mecha.

"I'm hardly laid out!" Superman groaned.

"Are you seeing stars?"

"And planets." he groaned.

"I can stop Apocalypse, but I need you to distract him." Shinji said as he climbed into the mecha, straining as he went.

"Distract him." Wonder Girl stated. "You're giving me the easy task... why?"

"So that I can charge the Satellite Cannon!" Shinji groaned again.

"You're going to kill him?" Superman asked.

"Would you rather have him stomping on innocent civilians?" Shinji grunted as he plopped himself down in the pilots chair, feeling his bones breaking even more as he winched again.

Superman didn't look too pleased with that option as he looked back and saw the large blue giant that had just decked him, was now stomping through a small section of the city.

"Just hurry!" Superman shouted as he took off towards the despondent villain.

Shinji groaned, holding his side as he punched in the activation code.

(_Authentication Required_!) The computer spoke.

"Domon Kasshu needs therapy." Shinji said.

(_Authentication confirmed_.)

"Who needs what?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Don't ask." Shinji groaned.

(_Warning! Pilot Health Status Is Critical._)

"That's for damn sure." Wonder Girl huffed.

(_Unsafe Operational Conditions_!)

"Override Safety Protocols. Charge Satellite Cannon. Target... The Big Blue Guy!" Shinji said with a huff even as his breath was labored.

(_Command Confirmed_!)

The pilot seat pulled back into the large mecha as the doors closed around it. Wonder Girl flew up towards the Gundam's shoulder as the robot's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

[**THE CANNON'S ALMOST CHARGED! KEEP HIM DISTRACTED! ARGH**!] Shinji called back through the Gundam's head.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Girl asked.

[**NOT REALLY**!] Shinji shouted again.

Wonder Girl nodded and leapt off the Gundam's shoulder, flying towards Apocalypse as he knocked down Superman once again. Tightening her fists she smashed it into the blue giant's face.

"OUCH!" she shouted as he held her fist tightly as it started to throb. 'What the hell! I've got the strength of an amazon! What the hell is this guy made of?'

[**WONDER GIRL, MOVE NOW**!]

Wonder Girl jutted into the air away from Apocalypse instantly as a bright flash and an intense energy beam enveloped the upper half of Apocalypse.

When the light faded, the entire upper-half of Apocalypse was gone. The only thing left standing were a pair of sizzling and sparkling legs.

"You Did It!" Wonder Girl shouted as the Gundam flew over to them.

[**THAT WAS TOO EASY**.] Shinji said simply.

"Easy?" she gasped in disbelief.

Superman soon joined the pair, a black eye now adorning his face.

[**DAMN IT! AN APOCA-CLONE!**] Shinji said.

"A what?" Wonder Girl asked.

[**ADVANCED ROBOT DUPLICATE. ALMOST AS POWERFUL AS THE REAL THING**.]

"ALMOST?" Wonder Girl gasped in fear.

[**DON'T ASK**.]

"We have to find the others!" Superman said.

As people cheered the victorious trio, the Gundam gripped both Superman and Wonder Girl and took off into the air.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Ranma and the others)

"Anything yet?" Ichigo asked as he slammed his large sword into the monster that resembled his father.

While the rest of his team fought through the bizarro-doubles that were being sent after them as more of a distraction, Ranma was looking at his Trans-Dimensional watch trying to find the device that would destroy the fabric of reality. He looked at the liquid-blue-screen and saw the word 'LexCorps' flash before his eyes.

So that's where is it. Ranma thought as he backhanded a strange creature that looked like a panda. "Ron!" he shouted into his communicator.

[**Yeah Ranma?**] Ron replied through the device while he was on the other side of the block.

"It's in LexCorps!" Ranma shouted.

[**LexCorps?**] Ron gasped as Superman flew over to him. [**That figures! I'll be there as soon as I deal with this pterodactyl!**]

"Copy that!" Ranma said.

"Where have you been?" Flash asked his Kryptonian teammate as he dragged his yellow-clad double behind him.

"Don't ask." the Man of Steel said as the others saw a giant white, blue and red robot approaching them. "What's at LexCorps?" he asked.

"Quite frankly, the crystal component of a device that, when combined with a bunch of other devices will pretty much destroy all of existence." Ranma said as he showed the Man of Steel a holographic image of a reality destroyer. "We need to grab it or else... I don't want to think about it."

"Alright, let's get going!" Green Lantern said as Wonder Woman was talking to Wonder Girl.

"So... how was the sea food?" Static asked as he hovered up near the Gundam X's head.

[**HA, HA, HA, VERY FUNNY.**] the Gundam replied to the electromagnetic teen hero.

"Seriously, what is going on here?" the teenage heroine asked her older counterpart.

"Long story." Wonder Woman said. "I'll explain on the way."

With that, The Magnificents and The Justice League took off for LexCorps.

Within only a few minutes the two teams arrived at the large corporate headquarters. Gundam X landed right outside the main entrance. The two teams prepared to go in.

[**YOU'RE SURE IT'S HERE?**] Shinji said through the Gundam.

"Uh, yeah." Ranma said as he gripped his lance.

"We were about to go in." Ichigo said as the large mecha opened up, revealing Shinji, dressed in green and black armor.

He jumped out of the pilots seat and fell to his knees. Ranma was the first on at his side.

"Shinji? Are you alright?" Ranma asked the mecha pilot.

"Argh! No! I'm..." Shinji groaned in pain as he fell onto his back.

"He was injured from the Kraken fight." Wonder Girl said, racing over to Shinji's side.

"Badly." Gears said as he checked Shinji over with his Backpack's instruments. "Internal bleeding, broken bones and... whoa! Where's you get that shrapnel?"

"Alright, we need to heal you up and fast." Ranma said as he set Shinji on the ground.

"And while you're doing that, we'll head up and deal with Luthor!" Superman said as he and the rest of the League rushed the front entrance. But while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl and Jonn Jonzz raced in to confront Luthor, Batman hung back with the others.

"How is he?" Ranma asked.

"Not good. I can heal him, but it's going to take time." Harry said as he started slowly fixing Shinji's bones and injuries using his wand.

Just then a large white mechanical falcon screeched as he flew overhead and then landed right next to the Gundam X.

"Wow." Wonder Girl gasped. "Nice bird."

The cockpit in the head opened up and a blond-haired weapons expert said. "Cool, ain't it?" Ron said as he stepped out of the seat. "I know it looks like something out of that 'Power Rangers' movie, the one where they all became ninjas and one of them had a falcon-zord."

As Ron talked, the words he spoke reverberated into Shinji's ears. For some reason he heard the emphasis on 'ninjas' and 'falcon'.

Something about those words. He thought until something happened. An electrical shock surged through his body, causing everyone around him to gasp.

"SHINJI!" Ranma shouted as he raced over to his teammate.

"What's wrong with him?" Wonder Girl asked.

"He's not moving!" Danny Phantom shouted.

Ranma didn't answer them, only using his aura-abilities to give Shinji a quick check, and located something at the base of his skull.

"What the... Gear! I need you to check Shinji! He's got something at the base of his skull! I think it's a microchip or something."

"What, like I had?" Ron asked.

"You got it!" Gears said as they carefully rolled Shinji over and young genius located a strange microchip just underneath his skin. "Whoa! Cool design. It'll just take a couple minutes to examine..."

"GEARS!" Ranma roared.

"Right. Sorry." Gears replied sheepishly as he went to work. "The chip's imbedded into his nervous system through his spinal chord. I can remove it, but it'll be painful."

"The state he's in, he could die!" Ichigo shouted.

"Right. Naruto! Harry!" Ranma said as the ninja and the wizard approached them as he pulled out his tanto. "Once we get the chip out of him, I need you guys to heal him really quick."

"Got it." the pair said in unison.

Ranma gripped his tanto with both hands and stabbed it into the base of Shinji's skull, smoothly cutting out the chip that was controlling him. Harry and Naruto quickly went to work, using their combined powers to heal Shinji's serious injury. Naruto with his ki-healing techniques and Harry with his magic wand.

Gears came over to check Shinji even as a certain teenage amazon looked on in concern.

"Vitals are good... but weak." Gears said as Backpack confirmed his health.

"Let him rest." Ranma said. "We got a bunch of bad guys to stomp mud holes in to."

"I'll look after Shinji," said Wonder Girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma kicked the door to Luthor's office open as he, Ichigo, Harry, Naruto, Ron, Ichigo, Danny, Ben, Static and Gears quickly noticed that the six members of the Justice League were already down on the floor around Luthor's desk with the bald man standing triumphant over them.

"Gentlemen, welcome!" Luthor said with a toothy grin as he aimed the large, high-tech gun at them. "You're just in time to become part of my latest collection!"

The team groaned, rolling their eyes as Ranma took command.

"On three, boys!" Ranma said. "THREE!"

Luthor fired the weapon at the team, it's energy beam intercepted by Harry's magic wand and Danny's plasmatic energy bolts. With the power-draining beam dealt with, Batman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hurled a mini-bomb at Luthor, blasting the weapon from his hands.

The second Luthor dropped it, the team was on him in a second.

Gears and Batman examined the weapon, the other members of the team tended to the unconscious Justice League, while Ranma talked to Luthor.

"Only one chance Luthor or I drop you! Who gave you the weapon?" Ranma asked as he dangled the bald man out over the large picture window.

"Drop me! Prove me right!" Luthor grinned.

"Okay." Ranma said as he let go, Luthor screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. Two stories down, Ranma caught Luthor by his right leg while his lance was embedded in to the building.

"YOU REALLY DROPPED ME!" Luthor shouted.

"Well duh. Final chance who gave you the weapon? You gonna tell me or do I save this country the time and effort of executing you. And believe me, when you're married to a goddess, you **are** above the law."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! He said his name was 'Destroyer'."

"Go on." Ranma said as they settled down onto the side LexCorps.

"He said that he was going to team up with Brainiac to control all of Reality."

"Did he say anything about having a higher up?"

"No."

"I am losing my patience with you Luthor!" He said, his lance brandished in his hand.

"I SWEAR, HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A HIGHER UP! ONLY ABOUT DESTROYING HEROES!"

Ranma sighed and quickly leapt back up towards Luthor's office, a feat that shocked Luthor as he was dropped next to his desk.

"It's Destroyer." Ranma said to the team.

"WHAT?" Harry, Danny and Ron gasped.

"How the hell did he get out?" Ichigo asked.

"Get out?" Static asked. "How did he come back?"

"Only one way I can think of: Dreadwing." Ranma said.

"So now what?" Ben asked as Shinji was being helped into the office by Wonder Girl.

"Hey Shinji!" Ranma started. "What time is it?"

Everyone was looking at their leader strangely.

"It's..." Shinji said before looking at his left wrist seeing a watch there as it sent a message to him. '_Remember who you are._'

Just then flashbacks from a life he thought was a dream started to come back to him. However, it was no dream, it was real. Looking at the watch, he pressed the button and said the word that would give him back his life.

"TRANSMUTE!"

The watch glowed brightly, followed by Shinji as his body transformed in a blinding flash into a white bodysuit with gold trim, a black scalloped cape with a white lining and silver tips, a white helmet with a blue visor and trim. He had black gloves and boots, on his belt was a buckle with a Falcon symbol on it, its wings spread out.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"SHINJI?" everyone gasped.

They all looked at Ranma.

"You knew?" Naruto gasped. "That's why you kept on saying he'd be fine. Cause you knew about this."

"Had a hunch. Besides Serenity knew as well."

Shinji, or the new 'Falcon' , had started to clear his head as memories started to come back.

His team was in trouble.

"Ranma, I need to get back to Tokyo-3." Shinji said.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"My team has been captured by my enemies." He said, "I need to go rescue them."

"I'll back you up, just let me call in a replacement." Ranma said as he pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Sunnydale, California)

In the library section of the town museum, a young man was sitting at a work table going over the designs for a new weapon that he had created himself. He smiled with pride, wondering why he'd never come up with these ideas before. But then again, since he wasn't a member of the 'Scoobies' anymore, that didn't feel too bad.

'If they don't want me, then they don't get my arsenal nor tech.'

His name is Alexander Harris, his friends call him Xander, really good friends call him 'X'. Ever since his 'recruitment' by Ranma and Serenity a whole new degree of thinking he'd never known had entered his head. He was working with Ron on some new vampire and demon hunting weapons. He wanted to show Ron the new ideas he had but Serenity couldn't reach him when Ranma called for the 'band'.

"This is going to be so cool," he said as he was about to test the new weapon he had built. That was when he got a phone call on his cell.

(**Ringtone:** _X's Gonna Give It To Ya_)

Xander picked up his phone and answered, "X-Man here."

[_X? It's Ranma._]

"Sup boss?"

[_We need you! How soon can you be in LA?_]

"Give me ten. What's wrong?"

[_Tell ya when you get here._]

"Alright." he said, hanging up the phone and heading out to his car. His weapon designs packed up, he quickly jumped in his car and headed for the 'City of Angels'.

Ten minutes after he left, a certain slayer showed up. She had long light brown hair and caramel brown eyes, dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans, boots and a black leather jacket. Her name was Faith.

She was lead in by a cute redheaded witch with blue eyes and a black pantsuit with flats. Her name was Willow, and she was Xander's oldest and best friend.

"Okay," Willow said with a soft voice. "He should be here, unless he had emergency."

"Can't believe you kept him around." Faith scoffed.

"Xander's a lot more than most give him credit for. Just never realized his full potential." Willow said as she lead Faith into Xander's 'office'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ranma had called Serenity.

"Yeah, X-Man's out of LA." He said.

[_Alright, I'll port him to you and tell him what's going on.] She said, [Now why is Shinji leaving you guys?_]

"His team's in trouble and I'm providing back up."

[_Wow. It must be serious if you're leaving the team in middle of a mission. Alright, be careful. I want our child to have their father to raise them. Oops._]

"Wait, what?" Ranma gasped.

[_Yeah, I'm pregnant._]

"You sure?"

[_Of course!_]

"Sweetie, we're going to need to talk about this later. I'll come back." Ranma said.

The others saw Ranma pale and sweating as he hung up.

"Ranma? Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You guys just be came godfathers."

"HUH?" the whole group gasped.

"Sere's pregnant."

"Oh boy!" Danny said.

"Yeah, well all we have to do right now is wait for Xander. If we leave before he shows up, Ron show him the weapon."

"Got it." Ron said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Should be almost there. Xander thought as he drove his fully-restored, greenish, 1964 Chevelle convertible towards the outskirts of Los Angeles. The second he reached the city limits sign, a portal opened up and swallowed him whole.

A bright flash with swirling rainbow-colored light, and the next thing Xander realized he was parked inside a large room that was seemingly made of silver walls with large blue crystal pillars situated around him.

"Welcome to the Silver Palace, Alexander." a soft voice said. The young man looked over and saw a gorgeous woman with long blond hair in a white a silver gown, a simple silver scepter with a half blue/pink crystal in its head. She had the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. It was Serenity. "I hope your trip was well."

"Your majesty, please just call me Xander." He said as he got out of his car and bowed to the woman.

While Xander may have considered himself a bit of a ladies man, he did show married women a certain level of respect. Especially if she was a royal as Serenity.

"Then please call me Serenity, Xander." she said with a smile.

While Serenity lead Xander to the locker room in order to get ready, the pair spoke briefly.

"I take it things are going rough for the team?" he asked.

"Somewhat. They've encountered one of our old enemies. He's more of an enhanced lieutenant, but incredibly dangerous nonetheless." She explained. "That and Shinji and Ranma need to take a leave of absence to deal with yet another threat."

"Right. Well, guess I've got to give it my A-Game, then." he said as they reached the locker room. "And you look chipper, by the way." he said as he started to head in to change.

"Well, Ranma's going to be a daddy." she said with a smile.

Xander paused and turned around.

"You're not!" he gasped.

"I am." she smiled.

"Congratulations!" he said as he hugged her.

"Thank you." she said, hugging him back.

"Have you told Ranma?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Yes, I have. He was shocked, but happy."

"Good. Though... you do know I'm gonna tease him about this." he said.

"Oh, yes. I expect the others will too." she said with a smile.

Xander quickly dressed in his mission outfit (a black jumpsuit with cargo pants, a multi-pocket vest, thick black boots, gloves, a backpack with various tech in it, a large rifle slung over his shoulders, two guns in hip-holsters, a special knife in his boot, and a communicator on his right wrist) before Serenity teleported him to the White Moon fortress from the Silver Palace where the portal to the alternate dimension was waiting to take him to his teammates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(LexCorps)

Ranma and Falcon were ready to go, with the rest of the team tending to Lex Luthor and the still unconscious Justice League.

Ron and Gears were examining the power-draining device that Luthor had used on the League, Rufus and Hedwig were guarding the bound and gagged Lex Luthor, while Danny, Static, Naruto, Harry, Ben and Ichigo were tending to the unconscious Justice League. And all the while, Wonder Girl was wondering who they were waiting for.

"So who are we waiting for again?" she asked.

Suddenly...

BOOM!

The portal opened and a single figure stepped through, decked out in his mission attire and carrying a couple of strange, high-tech looking weapons with him, as well as a backpack.

"Xander!" Ron shouted.

"Boys, good to see you again." Xander said as the portal closed and he walked towards his team.

"What's up, X?" Ranma called out, glad that he had arrived.

"Hey, Dad." Xander said to Ranma with a grin.

"Oh here we go." Ranma groaned, even as the others laughed.

After a good minute of roasting Ranma over the coals, something that Wonder Girl actually found confusing due to the urgency of what was going on, Ranma toned it down and gave the orders.

"Okay! I'm going with Shinji to Tokyo-3 as back-up in order to rescue his team. We'll be back with reinforcements as soon as we can. Ichigo, you're in charge till I get back."

"Alright." the orange-haired Soul Reaper said.

"Ron?" Falcon said.

"Yeah?" the blond weapons expert asked.

"I'm gonna need my Falcon back!"

"Aww-Man!" he groaned, upset.

"Here." he said, tossing a wrist device to Ron. "You can play with the Gundam X."

"Really?" Ron gasped as Falcon nodded.

"We need to get going." Ranma said.

"Right." Falcon said.

"Can I come with you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Come with us? To where? Japan?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." she said.

The pair looked at each other, as if considering it, before Falcon gave Ranma a 'nod'.

"Alright, but stay with me." he said as he jumped out the window of LexCorps and dove towards the street at a rapid pace.

"Can he fly?" she asked.

"Sort of." Ranma said as he jumped out of the window, falling straight down towards the street.

"Oh boy." Wonder Girl said as she leapt out the window and followed them both down.

Falcon used his wings to glide himself down towards the falcon-mecha, Ranma landed with amazing ease and Wonder Girl floating down towards the ground itself.

The trio boarded the large white mecha and within moments were airborne.

(Back inside LexCorps...)

"There! Got it!" Gears said as he finished readjusting the control sequence on the power draining gun used on the Justice League.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Danny asked.

"Is the atomic weight of gold 196.966543?" he grinned

"You're asking a guy who got a D- in science what the atomic weight of gold is?" the ghost boy asked as the blond teenage genius fired the energy beam at the six unconscious heroes.

A bright prismatic energy beam exploded out of the gun, washing over the comatose members of the Justice League, and stopping after about 15 seconds. Wonder Woman was the first to blink open her eyes, followed by Superman, then Flash and Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and then Jonn Jonzz.

"Ohhhh... what happened?" Hawkgirl asked, rubbing her head.

"Not much. You guys just got the business end of a power-draining device created by an old foe of ours." Static said as the team was soon on their feet.

"Where's Wonder Girl?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She went to help out Shinji and Ranma on another case." Ichigo said.

She did? I wonder why? Wonder Woman thought.

"Yo, X, take a look and tell us what you think." Ron said as Gears tossed the weapon to the newly arrived team member.

"And who's he?" Green Lantern asked as Xander accepted the weapon.

"Another member of our team." Danny said. "Just got here."

"Hmm. Titanium casing. Two independent power sources. DNA-signature matching. Photon-quartz crystal?" Xander asked curiously as he looked up at his teammates. "Destroyer?"

"Yep." Gears said. "His signature."

"Who is this 'Destroyer'?" Batman said as he approached the trio of techies.

"He's one of the most lethal beings on the face of reality." Danny stated.

"How dangerous?" Superman asked.

"You hate Joker right, Bats?" Static asked, causing the Dark Knight to nod. "Take about 100 of him..."

"I get it." Batman said.

"Uh, no you don't." Gears interrupted.

"Huh?" GL John Stewart asked.

"That's a love-fest compared to Destroyer." Ben said.

"A hundred Jokers, no, a thousand Jokers aren't as lethal as Destroyer." Gears said. "And that's on a good day."

"So, we beat him and everything's fine, right?" Hawkgirl asked.

The guys just looked at her, and laughed.

"Wow! She really made that sound simple." Static said as the League looked on in confusion.

"Miss Sheyra." Harry started to say. "Destroyer is the low man on the totem pole."

The Justice League just looked at the teenage wizard in shock. Mostly because he wasn't kidding.

"He's THAT deadly?" Flash gasped.

"Oh yeah." Naruto grinned.

"We better find him before he..." started Xander.

"...completes the device needed to erase this universe." Ichigo said as he got ready to move out.

"He's already got the device Luthor had." Ben said.

"What device?" Green Lantern asked.

"Some kind of modified, reverse-engineered alien tech from a robo-creep named Brainiac." Gears said.

"Brainiac got into Luthors computer systems a while back, built himself a new body out of Luthors own equipment. Heavily modified, too." Superman said.

"So much so that it's not considered Earth-technology anymore." Xander said.

"What's this thing look like?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Like a really small computer hard drive, the size of a microchip, capable of processing millions of terabytes of information in seconds." Gears said.

"And a terabyte is... how much?" Flash asked.

"Approximately a trillion bytes of computer data." Jonn said.

Flash just whistled at that high number.

"This isn't good. It means the device is almost complete." Xander said.

"So he's got the hard drive to process the informational program for the device. He's got the quantum crystal to power the device. And according to Ranma he's also got the plasma-orb to channel the interdimensional energy through, as well as the Boom-Box technology to open the portal to other dimensions." Ichigo said.

"So all he needs now... is the sacrifice." Naruto said.

"Sacrifice?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A living being with incredible magical energy." Harry said. "Usually the daughter of a demon or something of a supernatural nature. Do you have anyone in this world like that?"

"Yes," the amazon princess said. "Her name is Raven. Daughter of Trigon."

The Magnificents paled as they looked at each other.

"Oh Crap!" They said and started to take off.

"What is it?" Superman asked, the Justice League running after them.

"We need to get to her before he does!" Ichigo said as Gears and the others tried to use their own tech to locate her.

"If he doesn't have her already!" Danny stated, causing the others to groan at what he was implying.

"Why?" Flash asked as he ran along side of them. "What'll happen?"

"Oh, not much." Xander started to explain. "Just that if we don't get to her first, or if we can't save her, not only will he use her powers to wipe out this universe, he'll rape her soul and take her as his personal slave."

"Got A Lock!" Gears shouted as he stared at his wrist monitor. "Dark Force energy signature located at... Science Police Headquarters?"

The members of the Justice League all looked panicked as he said that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tokyo-3)

A quick dimension-hop courtesy of Ranma found the Falcon-mecha flying towards the Fortress City and the underground base known as NERV. Ranma was actually sitting outside on the head of the falcon while Shinji piloted the mecha from inside, with Wonder Girl right behind him.

"So this NERV organization is where your teammates are being held." Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah. It's run by a real jerk of a guy named Gendo. But he's not the real issue." Falcon said.

"He isn't?"

"No. Gendo is cruel and ruthless and completely amoral. But he's nowhere near smart enough to capture my teammates, nor strong enough to hold them. So it's going to be a real fight when we get there."

"And you think these mysterious people are the ones who put that chip in the back of your neck?"

"Exactly. It's cruel, it's sick, it's controlling, and it's something a power-hungry, manipulative, fiend would do to his own son." he explained.

Wonder Girl looked at him in shock.

"You're father did this to you?" she asked.

"That asshole is not my father. As far as I'm concerned, he died a long time ago." he said grimly.

Guy's got a few issues. She thought. "Right. Okay. So... what's the plan?"

While Shinji had no immediate answer for that, he knew that Ranma was thinking up a solution to this very problem.

Landing within a few minutes later, Ranma, Falcon and Wonder Girl looked around and noticed that there was no one else on the streets.

"Where is everyone?" Wonder Girl asked.

"This section of the city never had a lot of people." Shinji said. "Perfect place to hide the Falcon. We just need to get to NERV now."

Using a special jutsu that Naruto often used, the trio headed for NERV. To the casual observer it looked as if a young Shinji Ikari was walking to NERV by himself. But in reality he had two special friends who were cloaked by an invisibility jutsu. A special electronic scrambler keep the pair off of any video monitoring equipment as they made their way through the dark corridors of NERV.

"So if this Gendo-guy isn't running things, who is?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Shinji said. "But right now we need a plan."

"And you have one?" Ranma asked. "Because if you don't, I do."

The trio paused as Shinji looked at Ranma. Shinji had a nervous expression on his face, while Ranma was smiling. Wonder Girl noticed this as Shinji gulped.

"Uh-oh." the science ninja said nervously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Science Police Headquarters)

The Magnificents and The Justice League arrived at the tall and imposing tower-building that housed the Science Police and their special prison cells for superhuman criminals and villains.

When they arrived they noticed that the building was surrounded by dozens of strange-looking demons and succubi. The League seemed a little distraught at seeing so many demonic creatures there, but the Magnificents had seen far worse.

"They aren't attacking." Wonder Woman noticed.

"Because we haven't made any aggressive moves yet." Ichigo said.

Xander grinned as he pulled out a small cellphone and punched in a number.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Look, I need my car here as soon as you can..." he said, before...

CRASH!

The group looked on as Xander's '64 Chevelle convertible dropped right in front of everyone.

"What is that?" Flash asked.

"A Chevelle Malibu SS Convertible?" Green Lantern gasped. "Why the heck did you want this thing for?"

"Because it's time to have some fun." he grinned as he opened the trunk and pulled out a high-tech-looking sawed-off 'Saiga' shotgun.

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked.

"Ron, you and Xander deal with the demons out here. I've got a feeling there will be more inside." Ichigo said. "The rest of us will head inside and rescue Raven."

Ron and Xander nodded as they got into the front seats of the convertible, after grabbing and loading as many weapons as they could carry.

"We'll punch a hole, you guys get through." Ron said as Xander gunned the engine.

The Magnificents nodded as the Justice League just watched.

Xander flipped a switch and opened up the front bumpers, revealing a row of mini-missiles. The headlights pulled back, and a pair of machine guns emerged.

"Let's hit it!" Ron grinned as he stood up and slammed the clip into his gun. Xander gunned the gas as the missiles flew and the machine guns roared.

The League just watched as the pair rolled through the onslaught of demons, shooting and blowing them up left and right. It was then they noticed that The Magnificents had all made it to the front door of the building.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for?" Ichigo shouted as Ben and Danny raced into the building with Harry, Static and Gears on their heels. Naruto seemed to be waiting for Ichigo to follow.

"Uh... right." Green Lantern said as he and the League continued to be shocked and amazed at the rather blatant use of violence against the demons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

Shinji Ikari continued walking through the hallways of NERV, having arrived for another battery of tests, when in actuality he was there to rescue his teammates.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he mumbled as if to only himself.

[Don't worry Shinji,] Ranma said into his earpiece. [Everything's going to be fine. They are expecting a wimp not a bad ass.]

"But..."

[Trust me.]

Shinji paused in step and quickly looked around. Not seeing anyone else, or a camera, he replied, "You do know those are two of the most dangerous words ever spoken. Right before, 'I have a plan'?" he asked.

[Yeah, yeah, along with 'Don't panic', 'It couldn't get any worse' or 'At least it's not raining'. Shinji, we got this.]

Shaking his head, the pilot-and once-again-ninja continued on towards his destination.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Dr Akagi's Office)

Shinji entered the office of Dr Ritsuko Akagi and mentally frowned. The reason was because he knew that this woman was not the real Ritsuko, who was safely in America at ISO Headquarters. This woman was some kind of clone or at least a very good impersonator.

Regardless of the particulars, Shinji felt very little if anything for her.

"Good morning Shinji," the fake Dr Akagi said. "You're a little early. Are you ready for your tests?"

"Of course Dr. Akagi." Shinji said calmly.

The pair walked down to the testing areas where the entry plugs were located. However, right as they got there, the alarms went off.

"WHAT THE?" the fake Dr Akagi gasped as she turned around just in time to see Shinji sucker punch her in the face, a solid knee to the stomach, causing her to drop to the floor.

Then he took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Ranma)

The invisibility jutsu that Shinji had picked up from Naruto was still in place on both Ranma and Wonder Girl as they followed several shady looking people to a restricted holding area. Wonder Girl stayed there while Ranma decided to have it out with 'their boss'.

Following the cruel-looking man, Gendo Ikari, to his office, he was able to avoid being seen as he entered the office and stood right in front of Gendo's desk.

It was then that a small device that sat on Gendo's right started beeping. Looking around, Gendo tried not to let his nervousness show.

"So, are you going to stay hidden or are you going to reveal yourself?" he asked.

Ranma dispelled the jutsu, Gendo feeling the pressure of the room get heavy real quick. Standing before him was a young man, dressed in a red shirt and coat with black pants, black boots, and a Dragon Lance strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Gendo asked.

"Just an ordinary guy, with an ordinary life who's going to kick your ordinary ass!" Ranma grinned.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Gendo said as he pressed a button under his desk.

Alarms went off, and within seconds a small battalion of men in black suits burst into the room and surrounded Ranma.

"If anyone is going to get their ass kicked, its going to be you. Take him!" Gendo ordered.

"Wrong." Ranma said simply as he closed his eyes and smirked.

The guards pulled their guns and started firing. The instant they went for their weapons, Ranma had pulled his Dragon Lance off of his back and quickly spun it around to face the men.

The men opened fire, Ranma spun his lance in a spinning, circular motion, slicing bullets as well as deflecting them back to the armed guards. This bought Ranma a momentary reprieve as he looked around the room, his vision suddenly highlighting several items around the room, particularly on the desk.

One of the guards guns, another's head, a pen on the desk, the keyboard and finally his chair.

Ranma moved quickly, moving from his standing position in front of the desk, and exploded into action. Swinging his lance around he sliced one of the guards hands off, the gun dropping towards the floor. Ranma kicked the gun with his foot, the weapon flying into the head of another guard, the guard stumbling back, his weapon discharging and nailing two other guards in their heads. Ranma flipped into the air and over the desk, his right foot snaking out and kicking the pen off the desk and into the throat of one of the guards. His momentum carried him backwards, his left leg snaked back and kicked Gendo in the chest, throwing the man of evil backwards against the far wall, stumbing out of his chair.

Ranma landed behind the desk, grabbed the keyboard and quickly smashed it against another guards face. He then kicked the chair up into the air, leapt up and kicked it again, throwing it across the room and smashing it into another guards face.

"FIRE BLADE!" Ranma shouted, his Dragon Lance glowing red-hot. He slashed the air horizontally and blasted the last four guards with a blade of energy that sliced them in half.

Ranma spun around and noticed Gendo, standing up and trying to open a wall panel furiously using a special keypad hidden in the wall.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ranma asked as he stomped over to Gendo, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hurled him across the room into a large glass windows that looked out over the Geofront.

"Argh..." Gendo groaned as he tried to sit up, his face bloody from the impact.

"Now... are you gonna tell me who put that inhibitor chip into Shinji's neck, or do I have to make you tell me?" Ranma asked. "And who told you about Shinji? Who told you about his friends? Who was it that gave you the chip?"

Gendo looked up and just grunted. He tried to spit in Ranma's face, but his face was so busted he could only stain his own pants.

"Fine. Have it your way." Ranma said as he grabbed the grim commander by his left leg, lifted him up, spun him around and hurled him directly through the glass wall, dropping him deep into the Geofront.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Science Police Headquarters)

Xander and Ron were continuing to blow up demons outside the SPH, while inside, the two teams were fighting demons left and right.

"How you guys doing in there?" Xander asked as Ron gunned down another succubi.

[We've got demons and monsters on every level!] Ben, as XLR8, shouted through his communicator as he continued to race through the halls. [We've tracked Raven's signal to the roof! We're almost there!]

"Alright. Let us know when we can help!" Xander said as he fired off another missile to blow up another demon.

Inside the Science Police Headquarters, The Justice League were fighting off all kinds of demons and monsters, some of them out of the pages of Greek mythology.

Flash had gotten himself tangled up by a tree monster. Superman was trading punches with a Minotaur. Wonder Woman and Batman were fighting a giant three-headed dog. Green Lantern was using his ring to blast a golem to pieces. Hawkgirl was smashing a giant scorpion to pieces. Jonn Jonzz was using his shape shifting powers to keep himself from being turned into stone by Medusa.

It was then that the Titans showed up. Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, Donna Troy, Beastboy and Tempest. All of their eyes were glowing red.

"Great! They're possessed!" Gears stated.

"What's the plan?" Static asked.

"Gears, you got Cyborg. Naruto, you take Nightwing. Ben, you got Beastboy. Danny, you take Starfire. Static, you take Tempest. I'll deal with Donna." Ichigo said.

"Got it!" the team said in unison.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"You get to Raven! Try to stop Destroyer from using her to wipe out this reality. Ron and Xander will join you!" Ichigo said.

"Right!" Harry said, the teenage wizard taking off with Hedwig right behind him.

"Let's take these guys! And remember: Non-Lethal!" Ichigo shouted.

"RIGHT!"

Cyborg let loose a blast from his sonic cannon, Gears speeding around the blast on his rollerblades and moving up towards the high-tech hero. He pulled several small discs from his belt and continued to speed around the much larger and stronger possessed-hero, making sure not to get caught in his line of fire. Gears hurled the discs at Cyborg, each one landing on his chest and arms. An electrical surge washed over the cybernetic hero, sending him into spasms and dropping him to the ground.

Nightwing leapt into the air, throwing punches and kicks at Naruto, even as the teenage ninja created a dozen clones of himself to attack the Dark Squire from all angles, quickly dog piling on top of him and allowing Naruto, the real Naruto, to jab a paralytic senbon needle into his neck, knocking him out for the immediate future.

Beastboy turned into a gorilla, Ben turned into Fourarms. The pair slugged it out, until Fourarms body slammed the green gorilla into the ground. Beastboy turned into a snake and lunged at him. Ben turned into Diamondhead, which saved him from the snakes poisoned fangs. Beastboy turned into a rhino, Ben turned into Wildmutt, jumping on the green rhino's back and covering his eyes, which caused him to crash into a wall. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and tried to eat him, only to have Ben turn into Cannonbolt and curl up into a ball. The T-Rex's teeth couldn't break through the thick armor of the alien creature, and he ended up spitting him out. Ben transformed into Humongasaur and quickly grew to 60-feet in height, and quickly slammed his fist into the tyrannosaurs head, knocking him unconscious.

Starfire flew around the room hurling starbolts at the ghost boy, only to have his ghost phasing powers save him from unnecessary harm. He quickly flew towards the alien princess and used his own plasma-bolts to take her down. Starfire was struck several times, but refused to go down. He changed strategy as he quickly flew up behind Starfire and blasted her with a blast of ice that he had learned from the snow men of the Ghost World. Fortunately they weren't too far off the ground, and Starfire just dropped a couple feet onto the floor. Immobilized.

Static charged up his electromagnetic powers and flew at Tempest, who let loose his ability to control water at the electric hero. Static had faced foes like this before and quickly dodged each stream of high-pressured water that was hurled at him. He quickly jumped off of his steel disc and flipped over Tempest as the disc slammed into Tempest's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Static quickly moved over to him and slammed his hands into the ground. The combination of electricity and the water that was still around Tempest, shocked the water-breathing hero into unconsciousness.

Ichigo gripped his sword and flew towards the female amazon. His sword slammed against her indestructible bracelets, pushing the amazon heroine back as the orange-haired Soul Reaper leapt into the air and kicked her in the shoulder, sending her tumbling to the ground. Donna got back up and lunged at Ichigo, throwing powerful punches that turned concrete into powder, even as Ichigo dodged each blow. He gripped his sword, charging it up for another attack, as Donna Troy was right on top of him. Thrusting it up towards her chest, Donna blocked the blow with her bracelets. Ichigo only smiled as he thrust his sword into the bracelets, soul energy channeling through them and into Donna's body, which shocked her system and knocked her unconscious.

The Titans defeated, Ichigo turned back to his team.

"Alright, good work, people! Static, Gears, keep an eye on them. The rest of us are gonna back Harry up and save this reality from being wiped out." Ichigo said as the Magnificents nodded and leapt into action.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

NERV itself, as well as the Geofront, was large and extensive. Which was advantageous to the two men of evil who were about to start their interrogations of The Avengers.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Osborne?" Orochimaru asked.

"Of course, snake man." the ruffle-headed villain said. "These new computer chips will not only allow us extensive control of these pathetic excuses for heroes, but they will also enable us to take into their deepest, darkest memories." he said to the pale-skinned sannin.

"Ah, I do miss the old classic methods of interrogations. Needles, water-boarding, electrical shock, knives and scalpels, simply beating the crap out of them, applications of fire and ice, and for the women there's the always satisfying rape method." Orochimaru grinned.

"As amusing as that would be, I prefer a more elegant method. Such as knowing that while they are completely under our control, they are aware of everything that is going on around them. Conscious of everything we are forcing and ordering them to do. And knowing that they are completely helpless to do anything about it. That... is even more satisfying. Knowing that we have power over them, and they know it as well." Osborne grinned.

Looking over at the seven x-shaped tables that held the half-conscious members of the Avengers: Captain America, Wasp, Wolverine, Tigra, Scarlet Witch, Elektra and Luke Cage.

"So... who should we start with first?"

"The women!" Orochimaru hissed with a lustful grin.

Osborne just looked at the snake sannin. "You want to implant them with inhibitor chips so that you can rape them?"

"Of course. You think it's an easy task for someone who looks like me to get a woman?" he said with a sadistic grin.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure it'll take more than your charming personality to seduce any woman." Osborne said as he moved the small table on wheels over to the struggling Avengers. "And now we..."

SMASH!

The pair looked back in shock, as a young woman with blond hair in a red outfit, and a familiar bird-garbed science ninja entered the room. The bird man glared at the two men.

"OROCHIMARU! OSBORNE!" Falcon shouted. "I suppose I have you to thank for forgetting who and what I was."

"You assume correctly." Osborne grinned, even as he pulled out one of his new pumpkin bombs from the pocket on the back of his belt. "I don't know how you managed to remove it, but it does not matter in the slightest."

"Just tell me why." Falcon said.

"To get you out of the way. I have such big plans for the Omniverse, and you are one of the few obstacles that could possibly have stopped me."

"Really. I would have thought Spider Man would have been a bigger obstacle than me." Falcon said.

"But he doesn't like traversing the dimensions like I do. It confuses him. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for returning. It'll give me a chance to try out my new inhibitor chips. The one I implanted you with was a prototype." Osborne grinned as he pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing the activated pumpkin bomb in his hand.

However, before he could throw it, Wonder Girl threw out her lasso, wrapping the bomb up in his hand, preventing it from being released, and exploding in his hand.

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed as his arm, from his elbow to his hand, was turned to paste.

Falcon quickly leapt into the air and hurled his falcon-kunai at the snake sannin. Orochimaru easily dodged the kunai, but couldn't dodge the human-sized battering ram that thrust his feet into his face and knocked him across the room. Falcon was on him in a second, punching and kicking the snake sannin with force and skill, not letting up even for a second. Falcon leapt into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that sent Orochimaru onto his back, but gave him enough time to quickly shed his false skin and escape. The false skin exploded, enabling Orochimaru the chance to grab Osborne and disappear to the escape portal that was in the next room.

"They're getting away!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"Let them. We've got more important matters to attend to." Falcon said.

The pair went over to the still bound members of the Avengers and quickly unshackled them. Their daze quickly wearing off, the heroes took notice of the people who were freeing them.

"What? Falcon?" Captain America gasped.

"It can't be!" Wasp gasped as the blond amazon freed her from her power-dampening cuffs.

"Actually, it is." Wolverine said as he sniffed the air.

Once the seven heroes were free, Elektra quickly got up and threw her arms around Falcon's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Shinji-kun. I missed you so much!" The brown-haired woman in the white ninja costume said with a soft whimper.

"Sorry I worried you, mom. But in my defense, it wasn't completely my fault." Falcon said as he hugged her back tightly.

"I know. Osborne told us that you were captured by Aizen and Dr Doom, and implanted with one of those inhibitor chips." she said.

"But how did he get all of you?" Falcon asked.

"One-by-one." Wolverine said. "Sent a bunch of heavy-hitters to capture us."

"Are you the only ones here?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yes. The others managed to escape by detonating the ISO field headquarters when it was invaded. As far as we know, the others followed the evac plan and escaped." Captain America said.

"We'll have to meet up with them later. Right now we need to get out of here." Falcon said as he and Wonder Girl went over to the table on the other side of the room and quickly gathered up the teams weapons and equipment. Which included their ISO watches.

"Elektra to She-Hulk. Come in She-Hulk!" Yui said.

[Where the Hell have guys been? We've been waiting to hear from you guys for weeks now!] the voice on the other end of the communicator said.

"Long story. We've just got a couple things to work out here and we'll rendevous with you back at Tokyo-2."

[Fine. Is everyone else with you?]

"Yes. Steve, Janet, Greer, Wanda, Logan, Luke, myself and Shinji."

[SHINJI? SHINJI-KUN IS WITH YOU?] a new voice shrieked.

"Yes he is. I'll explain what happened later on." Yui said.

[Can I Talk To Him?] another voice called out over the communicator.

"Later!" Yui snapped as she turned off her watch.

"I guess I have a lot to explain, don't I?" Falcon asked.

"Yes, but it's not completely your fault." Yui said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After dealing with Gendo and his guards, Ranma had set up several specially made Dragon Bombs around the critical areas of NERV before hitting the evac alarm.

"That's our cue!" Shinji said as he punched the beacon signal on his watch.

The team had made it out into the open area of the Geofront where they found Ranma waiting for them.

"RANMA!" Falcon shouted as he and the other Avengers quickly approached the lone warrior.

"Ranma?" Tigra and Wanda gasped when they saw the Dragon God.

"Oh, it is you!" Wanda shouted as she quickly hugged the young man around his neck. Tigra got into it and hugged him tightly as well.

"Hello, Aunt Wanda, Aunt Greer." Ranma said as he hugged them back.

"You two know him?" Falcon gasped in shocked.

"Of course. I helped him with his neko-ken." Tigra said with a smile.

"And I helped him with his curse." Wanda said. "I love him like I do you. In my mind, he's your brother."

Falcon and Ranma just looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly the explosions started sounding one by one all over NERV.

"Time to go." Ranma said as he opened a portal right before them and ushered everyone inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Science Police Headquarters)

"Well, I never thought I'd get to do that!" Ron gasped as the Chevelle sat on the roof after Xander had driven it up the side of the building in order to surprise the villain who was about to use Raven in order to wipe out all of reality.

The pair were even more surprised to find two other magical beings there fighting against the demon guards who were protecting Destroyer and Raven.

"Xander Harris!" the woman in the sexy stage-magicians costume said as Ron went to Harry's side to help him fight the demons that were attacking on the right side.

"Zatanna Zatara?" Xander gasped, giving the woman a quick hug before turning back to shoot down another demon. "It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I sensed a magical vibe of dark energy and followed it here." Zatanna said as he blasted a demon with a bolt of lightning from her hands.

"Well, it's good to see you. How the heck have you been?" Xander asked as he shot down a succubi.

"I'm alright. You're looking very well. How are the 'Scoobies' treating you?" Zatanna asked as she threw her top hat out, striking a demon in the head and knocking him cold.

(Sigh) "They kicked me out." Xander replied as Harry blasted a demon with his wand.

"What?" Zatanna gasped as Hedwig flew in and clawed at another demon.

"Yeah, Buffy figured I'd be safer if I wasn't on the team anymore." he said as he shot down a flying demon with his Saiga.

"But you were the Main power behind her. YOU brought her back!" she said as she cast another spell to turn a fire-spitting demon into ice.

"Yeah I know. But, hey, I'm with a new team now. And they actually want me with them. So, way I see it, it's kinda of a trade-up." Xander said as Harry and Ron were moving towards the large machine in the center of the roof.

Destroyer had Raven strapped to a large machine that looked like a strange, high-tech microscope with it's large lense pointing down at her. The machine itself was building power and getting ready to blast Raven point blank in order to release her dark force energies and spread them all over the world and then the universe. Destroyer was standing on a raised platform getting ready to throw the switch once the machine had reached critical mass. He was about 9 feet tall, well-built. and dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body. His hands were revealed, pure white with spiked fingernails.

"We have to get to her before it's too late!" Harry shouted as Ron blasted another demon.

Just then, Ichigo and the others exploded up onto the roof. Ben, Danny and Naruto followed right behind him as Xander and the others raced over to them.

"What's the plan, chief?" Xander asked.

"Raven's the focal point of that machine. We get her off of that thing before the machine fires!" Ichigo said.

"And then what?" Ben asked.

"Then we deal with Destroyer!" Ichigo said.

The large man in the dark cloak looked down at Raven and grinned cruelly.

"With your power, I will take over this pathetic universe, wiping out everything and everyone you have ever known! Once it had been washed with your dark force energy, I will rebuild everything to my satisfaction... with you as my personal sex slave!" Destroyer growled/hissed.

Fear etched into Raven's eyes, even though they were half open. She had been drained of energy during her capture. Drugged and heavily sedated. She was still aware of what was going on, but could do nothing to stop it from happened.

The machine above her was starting to reach critical mass and in a few seconds she knew that her own powers would be sacrificed in order to destroy/corrupt the world, and without any powers she would be at the mercy of this monster.

Suddenly, a large flew out from nowhere, slammed into him, and knocked him off the platform and onto the controls just behind him. Raven barely could keep her eyes open as she saw a blond haired boy leap into the air and hurl four knives at her. The knives slashed at her bonds, not harming her skin, as another boy, a boy with brown hair, glasses and a strange scar on his forehead enetered her line of sight and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her off the platform.

The machine fired and burned a hole right through the platform where Raven had been.

Ichigo, Naruto, Danny and Ben raced around the machine on the left as Xander, Zatanna and Ron raced around the machine on the right.

Destroyer growled as he removed himself from the machine and turned to face The Magnificents.

"I... will... Kill... YOU!" he shouted.

"Ben! Take Him!" Ichigo shouted.

"Right!" Ben shouted as he held up his hand and suddenly transformed into a muscular 12-foot tall, red-skinned alien with four arms and four eyes. "FOURARMS!" Ben shouted as he charged the white-skinned villain.

Fourarms slammed into Destroyer and began pounding on him left and right. However, despite the initial onslaught, Destroyer recovered and punched the mighty alien away.

Ichigo leapt into the air and brought his sword down on Destroyer, knocking him backwards, but otherwise not affecting him. Naruto hurled his kunai with explosive tags at him, blowing him up but not doing much damage. Danny, Xander and Ron fired at him with their own powers, but it wasn't doing much good either.

"We're taking potshots at him and he's not even flinching!" Ron shouted. "See, this is why I don't LIKE HIM!" Growled Ron as he fired on the raper of souls.

"I've got an idea!" Xander shouted as he raced back to the Chevelle.

"Just Hurry!" Danny shouted as Fourarms got back up and attacked Destroyer once again.

Off to the side of the building, Harry and Zatanna were using their powers to try and heal Raven, when a portal opened up only a few feet from them. They looked over and saw Ranma, Falcon, Wonder Girl, and The Avengers emerging onto the roof. The portal closed quickly as Falcon raced over to the pair.

"Harry, what's going on?" Falcon asked.

"We saved Raven, but the others are trying to stop Destroyer." Harry said.

"Aunt Wanda, can you help them?" Ranma asked the Scarlet Witch.

"Of course, Ranma dear." Scarlet Witch said as she went to the female Magician's side.

The team then noticed Xander fiddling with Destroyer's power-neutralizer over by his Chevelle.

"Xander! What's going on?" Falcon asked.

"The others are getting their butts kicked by Destroyer! I'm trying to reworking this thing so that it can neutralize him... but it's gonna take a minute." Xander explained.

"We'll buy you the time!" Falcon said as the Avengers raced over to where Ichigo and the others were battling the pale-face villain.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America shouted as he leapt into the air and hurled his shield at Destroyer, striking him hard in his face and staggering him back.

Wolverine and Luke Cage leapt at him, clawing and punching him fiercely.

Naruto charged his Rasengan and hurled it at Destroyer, blasting his arm.

Danny flew in and fired an ice-bolt at his other arm, freezing it fully.

Tigra leapt in and kicked Destroyer in the head.

Wonder Girl flew in behind him and punched him in the back, knocking him forward.

Wasp flew in and blasted his face with her bio-blasts, blinding him.

Elektra and Falcon flew in and kicked him several times in his chest, knocking him back again as Ichigo and Fourarms followed up with this own attack, striking him hard in his chest and dropping him to his backside.

However, Destroyer was stunned and injured, but not defeated. Slapping the heroes away from him he rose up and cackled cruelly.

"You Cannot Defeat Me! There Is No Power On This Planet That Can Defeat Me!" he declared.

"Wanna bet?" a voice behind him said.

Destroyer and the others looked back and saw two figures. The first was Ranma Saotome holding his Dragon Lance. The other was Xander Harris, holding Destroyer's power-neutralizer.

"Oh crap." the villain gulped.

"Do it, X." Ranma grinned.

"You got it." Xander said as he aimed and fired, striking Destroyer point blank with his own weapon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Destroyer shouted as the energy beams washed over him like a tidal wave.

The second Xander stopped firing, Ranma was soaring through the air, punching and kicking Destroyer into a bloody, muddy, paste, doing more damage than the heroes had done beforehand.

"FALCON!" Ranma shouted as he grabbed Destroyer and hurled him towards the Science Ninja.

"GOT IT!" Falcon shouted as he crouched low, jumped up and thrust both of his fee out. "FALCON POWER KICK!" he shouted as his feet started glowing, slamming into Destroyer's chest and causing him to explode as if he were made out of nothing but dynamite and powder.

The dust and smoke quickly cleared up, leaving Falcon standing there, his cape blowing in the wind even as he looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Wow. That was... wow." Danny gasped.

"And you guys had no faith in him." Ranma said with a smirk.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The Justice League's reality had been saved. With Destroyer gone, thanks to his own invention, and Raven safe, the fabric of reality was safe now. The public at large, while never realizing the scope of the danger they were in, were celebrating the Justice League's victory over the demons and monsters.

Though for some reason, the other saviors of reality, The Magnificents and The Avengers, were not mentioned in this heroic gratitude. All of which suited them fine, since they were not from this reality. No sense in overburdening the public with something they couldn't comprehend.

Currently everyone that had been involved at the battle at the Science Police Headquarters was now at the Justice League's Watchtower. Just talking. "So you actually went back to 1944 and helped win the War?" Captain America asked Superman.

"Well, I wasn't alone. And I was only there for two days." Superman said.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hawkgirl asked Flash.

"Well, I guess it's just a little disconcerting that we needed help from two other groups of heroes to save our world. Like... we're not enough, you know?" Flash stated.

"Like when we went to the Justice Guild's reality? We didn't do too much there, right?" the avian heroine asked.

* * *

"So that ring of yours can create just about anything?" Luke Cage asked Green Lantern.

"Except food and water." Green Lantern said with a grin.

* * *

"So this device of yours actually has the DNA signatures of every alien race in the universe?" Jonn Jonzz asked Ben Tennyson.

"Yeah. It was intended to be a genetic ark, to insure the survival of all alien species, especially those that were wiped out, extinct, etc." Ben said to the Martian.

"I don't suppose you have any Martian DNA in that device?" Jonn asked.

"Uh, I might. I mean, I've got over a million different alien species here, so..." Ben said as he started flipping through the different alien characters.

* * *

"So that whole thing about you going from 14-years old to 19-years old... was an illusion?" Wonder Girl asked Falcon with Elektra standing next to her son.

"Exactly." Falcon said. "The inhibitor chip was created by Osborne in order to control people. The illusion of me being a teenager was a jutsu created by Orochimaru to make me completely unaware of what I was and had been."

"And the other members of your team knew about this?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I'm sure Ranma and Serenity did." Falcon said.

"But then why didn't they remove the chip beforehand?" she asked. "Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"Because if they had I wouldn't remember anything." he said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Allow me to explain." Elektra said. "The inhibitor chip was attached to Shinji-kun's spine, tapping directly into his nervous system, allowing it to control every aspect of a person's thoughts. Even though it was only a prototype. The only way for it to be safely removed was for Shinji to remember who he was. Otherwise, Shinji's memories would have been completely sealed off from his mind. Once he remembered who he was, the chip could have been removed without causing any kind of brain damage. And once removed, all of Shinji's memories safely came back to him, including his life as science ninja. But to dispel the jutsu he had been placed under, required his transformation into Falcon. Such energy was sufficient enough to break the illusion."

Wonder Girl gave him a soft smile as she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I can't imagine how terrible that much have been for you. But you said that Orochimaru was a ninja, like Naruto. Didn't Naruto know about the illusion?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Well... Naruto was always bad at illusion jutsu's." Falcon explained, while Elektra just looked at the affectionate grip Wonder Girl had on her son.

Hmm. I wonder how Shinji's lovers are going to take this? She smiled, noticing the 'interested' look on Wonder Girls face as she looked at Falcon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma was looking out over the Watchtower, just watching the various interactions between his team and the other two groups, before turning back to look out the large window at the Earth that was below them. It was then that Wonder Woman came over and stood next to him, leaning against the wall that he was leaning on as well. "How's your mother?" Ranma asked the amazon, not looking at her. Almost like he was deliberately avoiding her gaze.

"She's fine." Diana said. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." he said as she reached over, grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. She had a concerned look on her face, an almost anxious one.

"Please look at me when you speak to me." she said.

"After what I did to her, to all of you, you're still willing to talk to me?" he asked.

"I think any daughter would be willing to speak to her father, because she loves him. What happened wasn't your fault." she said.

"Diana, I Brought Kaos To New Themyscara! You and the others should hate me for that! Especially Your Mother!" he said.

"You were possessed, father! I can't blame you, that's why I couldn't kill you. But I did buy mother enough time to exorcize the demon god out of you."

Ranma sighed, he lifted his head and looked at his daughter in her beautiful blue eyes and hugged her tightly. Diana sighed as she hugged him back. It had been so long. "I have something for you, and something to tell you." He reached into his 'Stuff-Space' pocket and pulled out a pair of magical hell-forged titanium bracelets. "These protected me when I was sent to Hell by Kaos. They're double your strength and give you access to the same fire powers that my Dragon Lance gives him. I'd like you to wear them."

The bracelets were a bluish-silver with blood red streaks running over them. Considering their origin, Diana was a little apprehensive about putting them on. "Don't worry. They're pure Dragon God energy, non-demonic. You think I would try to kill my own daughter? You did say I was exorcised." he said.

Nodding at that, and trusting her own father, Diana removed her own bracelets and placed the new one on her arms. The second she did, the red streaks glowed brightly, mystical energy surrounding her as she was briefly lifted off the floor, transforming her appearance.

The gold eagle on her breastplate changed into a gold dragon with red eyes, her blue swimsuit-like briefs changed in to long dark blue tights that covered her shapely legs, her black hair now had red highlights that now framed her face. The bracelets stopped glowing and set her back down on her feet. She opened her eyes and released a shuddering sigh as Ranma gave her an appraising look. "How do you feel?" Ranma asked with a smirk at her shuddering.

"Like the daughter of a Dragon God who just so happens to be an Amazon." she said, going up to him on kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

"This is one of the first birthday presents I'm giving you. I've got a lot to make up for." he said.

"You're much too hard on yourself, father. And you said you had something to tell me?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, you're going to be an elder sister. Well, half-sister but a sister none the less." he said.

"Serenity's pregnant?" Ranma nodded his head, she hugged him tightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." he said and the pair continued talking. What no one on either team knew was that Diana was Ranma's daughter. Due to a mishap a few years back, Ranma had been sent to the past in which the Amazons were fighting against the war god Ares and his men. Ranma had showed up in the middle of that war and saw what was going on so he decided to help the Amazons and their queen. He actually went toe-to-toe with the god of war, blow for blow and move for move. The Amazon Queen, Hippolyta, had seen the fight and was stunned: a man was fighting for her and her Amazons.

Impressed by his actions, Queen Hippolyta had her amazons rally behind him. Together they defeated Ares and his warriors, sending the war god back to Olympus in humiliation. Having seen how strong and powerful Ranma was, as well as honorable, the amazon queen decided to marry him. Having the Gods bless them with immortality, Ranma was able to live and stay with them, even though he was a man.

They had a long and happy marriage, where eventually Hippolyta gave him three beautiful daughters: Diana, Donna and Drusilla. While he may have wanted a son, Ranma was nevertheless proud of his three daughters. Of their skill, intelligence, and their beauty. Then one day Heracles and his men had come to the island, and Ranma didn't like the way the demi-god was looking at his wife and daughters.

It was only a day later when Ranma was proven right. It was late at night when one of Heracles' men was about to attack him and he hit the man with a practiced move taught to him by the Great Dragon King, killing the man instantly. Racing to the palace, he found that his family was missing, and so raced out to find his wife and daughters. After he found the girls, and attacked their would-be rapists, finding out that their amazon strength had been neutralized after being 'bound by men', Diana told her father that Heracles had taken Hippolyta to Athena's temple. Heracles was about to rape a naked Hippolyta, but right as he was about to forcefully thrust into her with his member, a quick blur came over to them and hit the 'Son of Zeus' with a flying uppercut.

Hippolyta then saw her husband standing in front of her. She smiled as he unbound her and removed his shirt, giving it to her. She used it to cover herself as Ranma flew at Heracles and watched as her husband and Heracles go at it. Heracles may have been pure power but Ranma was pure skill. He hit the half god with combos that would make even the best martial arts master green with envy, then to finish him off, he laid a spinning heel kick across Heracles' face, breaking his jaw, nose and crushing his nasal cavity. Then he tossed the mad half god to his defeated men. After Ranma had freed his daughters, Diana, Donna and Drusilla had raced all over the city freeing their amazon sisters.

They had freed everyone and arrived as Ranma had defeated Heracles.

"You boys take your leader and leave!" Ranma shouted, "And don't you ever, Ever, EVER come back or I will KILL you!"

Hippolyta went over and placed a hand on her mate's shoulder, calming him before he went into a complete rage. He was already pissed off, but with his victory there was no reason to keep him like that. "From now on, no male with malice and lust in his heart, shall set one foot on this island!" She said, "with the exception of my husband; Royal consort Ranma." With that she kissed him with a passion that knew no bounds.

That was more than a millennia ago. The rest of his team didn't know how old Ranma really was, they just celebrated on his birthday. The only person that had any inkling of the truth was Serenity and she wasn't telling. When Kaos had possessed Ranma centuries after Heracles had left, the martial arts master had been powerless to stop him as he laid waste to New Themyscira. Diana and her sisters were able to stall their father, giving Hippolyta enough time to preform an amazonian exorcism to purge Kaos from him. Despite this, Ranma was so distraught and ashamed, that he left New Themyscira after he had helped repair the damage to the island.

Though Hippolyta understood why, she was nearly heartbroken at seeing him leave. The story behind Ranma, Kaos and the Great Dragon King was for another day. "Diana? I have a question for you." he said to his daughter, whose head was resting on his shoulder. The amazon heroine looked up at her father. "How would you feel about Shinji being your brother-in-law?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Drusilla's interested in him." he said with a smile.

"She is?" he asked.

"Look at them."

Looking over from her father to where her little sister was, she saw Falcon talking to Wonder Girl, who was being an apt listener. Just to look at her happy smile, her body language, the sparkle in her eyes, Diana could tell that Cassie was in love. "Can he protect her from Giganta?" Diana asked.

"He can take on Brainiac by himself." Ranma said, causing the amazon to gasp, knowing how much trouble the Kryptonian super computer had given Superman in the past.

"And does he know that Cassie is actually your reincarnated daughter Drusilla?" Diana asked.

"No, but I'm sure that wouldn't stop him from caring about her." Ranma said with a smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Off to the side, Falcon and Wonder Girl were talking, and Falcon had removed his helmet, revealing his handsome face to the young amazon heroine while his mother had gone to welcome the rest of their Avengers teammates who had just arrived at the Watchtower. He was telling her about some of his adventures when her curiosity got the better of her and she started questioning him. "So the jutsu you used of you as a 14-year old boy when you went to NERV, that was all you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah. I learned how to create illusions from a ninja master name Kurenai who was from Naruto's village. Naruto was actually upset that I succeeded at something he's been working on for years." Shinji smirked.

"And was it these ninja powers that healed you when I found you, or was it your science ninja powers?" she asked.

"Well, mostly my science ninja powers. Our special watches are tuned to our DNA, allowing it to transfigure our bodies to the peak of physicality. This DNA transfiguration also makes for handy healing." he said.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, anything a teenager likes to do. Ski, snowboard, surf, even flying."

"You fly?" she asked. "Like... yourself or do you fly some kind of jet?"

"The Falcon mech we flew in when we went to NERV was originally mine. Ron borrowed it when I had that inhibitor chip on my neck. Part of the programming Osborne installed so that I wouldn't remember even the smallest detail of my old life." he explained.

"God! After everything he did to you, I'm glad that bomb blew his arm off." she said.

"It's less than what he deserves." Shinji agreed. "Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to join us? I can put in a good word for you."

Wonder Girl looked a little shocked. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. But there is something you have to know first." he started to explain.

She smirked at him. "In order for me to date you I have to defeat your 7 evil ex-girlfriends?" (1)

"What? No! Well, they're not evil, but if you're serious, you're gonna have to share me with 5 other women. 9 if you count my mom, sister, aunt and cousin." he said.

Wonder Girl looked at him strangely. "You have that close a relationship with your mom, sister, aunt and cousin?" she asked, teasing him slightly.

"They're my family, not my lovers. I don't sleep with them unless they need some kind of comfort." he explained. While Cassie could have made a joke about that, she saw the seriousness on his face, indicating that he did care for them deeply.

"Still, must be difficult to juggle six girlfriends." she said.

"Not if he gives us equal attention." said a woman from behind Shinji. Wonder Girl looked back and gasped, seeing a woman with vivid purple hair and eyes, dressed in a blue one-piece swimsuit complete with blue stocking/boots that came up above her knees, two blue bands around her thighs, blue sleeves that started from her wrists and ended just past her elbow, a single blue band around her biceps. But what most noticeable about her, was the strange sword-like tattoo that went over her left eye.

"Who are you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I'm Shinji-kun's second lover. Misato Katsuragi, code-name Psylocke." she said as stepped up to Shinji, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Shinji kissed her back with equal passion. "Mmm! I've missed that." she said softly as she turned to address the young amazon. "It's so hard to find a man that loves and respects us all equally."

"I've never seen anything like that before." Wonder Girl said.

"Then it would be the first time, if you join us." Shinji said, Misato still pressed against him.

"The Magnificents, or your harem?" she asked, remembering what Shinji had said about sharing him with 5 other women.

"Either. I know you like me. If you don't, then I apologize for thinking the wrong thing." Shinji said.

"No, I do like you! I just didn't think that I'd have to share you." Wonder Girl said with a small blush.

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, don't worry. There's enough 'Shinji-ness' to go around." she said with a smile.

"I don't know if that's even a word, Misa-chan." a new voice said from behind the trio.

Wonder Girl looked back and gasped when she saw a 6-foot-8 green-skinned, -haired and -eyed woman with an incredible body dressed in a purple and white sleeveless and legless bodysuit, fingerless gloves and boots towering over her. She walked right past the amazon, grabbed Shinji by the back of his head, and stuck her tongue into his mouth as far as it would go. Even as Misato still held him.

"And... you are?" the young amazon asked as Shinji felt the gammazons tongue lick his own.

"Jennifer Walters, lawyer and superheroine known as She Hulk." she said after pulling away from Shinji. "I'm also the one who took Shinji-kun's virginity." She declared proudly, causing Shinji to blush.

"And how is he as a lover?" Wonder Girl asked, causing Shinji to turn redder. The pair just looked at Shinji, smiling as they answered.

"I think we should get the others, right Jen?" Misato asked.

"I think so Misa-chan." Jennifer nodded.

"I'll go get them." Misato said, giving Shinji a quick peck on the cheek and quickly left to find the rest of Shinji's little harem. It didn't her long, though, as Misato quickly returned with three other women. Cassie was a little shocked at this, even though Shinji had told her about them.

The first one was an athletic blond woman with blue eyes, she was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit with a yellow lightning bolt going down the front of it, black opera length gloves, thigh high boots, a red sash around her waist and a black domino mask over her eyes. Her long hair was down and looked quickly brushed out, she stood about 6-foot even.

The second woman was a stunning redhead dressed in a form-fitting, bright red costume, with gold gloves and boots, a gold sash around her shapely hips, and a bird symbol on her ample chest embellished in gold like a shield. She was Caucasian with long, curly red hair, deep blue eyes, and was at least a Size-6 at 5-foot-11.

And the third was a blushing young Japanese woman in a pink and white mini-dress, white gloves and boots, a white cape with a red trim, a white belt with a silver swan buckle on her hips, and a white helmet with a pink visor in the shape of a swan's head. She took off her helmet, revealing her long green hair and green eyes.

"Everyone, this is Cassie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl." Misato said, causing the young amazon to gasp as how Misato knew her name. "Jen and I have introduced ourselves, so the rest of you just go ahead."

The blond was first, stepping up behind Shinji, wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a slightly drawn-out kiss on his cheek. She then looked towards Wonder Girl as she took her mask off.

"Carol Danvers. Former Air Force lieutenant, code-name: Ms. Marvel." she said as she looked at Shinji and smirked. "Shinji is the best lover I've ever had. She's sweet and attentive, and has great stamina." she said causing him to blush again. "And he's just the right kind of innocent too." she said, kissing his cheek once more.

"I'm Jean Grey, The Phoenix." the redhead said as she stepped up to Shinji and kissed him softly on the mouth. "And Shinji is a wonderful lover, even better than my first husband." she said as she stepped to the side, standing next to Shinji on his right, her arms wrapped around his own.

"And I'm Jun Ikari, code-name: Swan." She said, looking down and twiddling her fingers.

Shinji had always thought that it was cute when she did that, despite that it looked like she had a confidence problem.

"Jun." he said softly. "What did we agree on when you did that?"

"To at least lift my head up, Shinji-sama." she said.

"And what did I tell you about that, Jun?" Jean asked the young woman.

"To refer to him always as Shinji-kun, Jean-sama." she said as she lifted her head up, allowing Cassie to see how beautiful she was. She then blushed as she covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry... Jean-chan."

Jean pushed Shinji back towards the window, setting him down on the bench and motioning for Jun to come over to Shinji. Jun did, and sat comfortably in Shinji's lap.

Wonder Girl had been watching all of this, and seemed to realize that while Jun had honest feelings towards Shinji, she also had some confident issues. These were apparently being helped with by Jean.

Jun turned to look at the blond amazon. "When Shinji-kun took my virginity, he was very gentle with me. He made my first time, very special." she said softly, her arms wrapped around Shinji's neck as he held her close. "Jean-chan was with us when we made love."

Cassie looked at the young science ninja in shock. Jean was with them? They had a threesome? She thought. It was then that Cassie remembered something. "Wait! Jun Ikari? You're his wife?" Cassie asked Jun. Jun blushed heavily.

"I mean, you can't be his sister or cousin, because that would just be wrong." she said.

"Actually..." she started to say.

"Well, legally, Jun and Shinji are married." Jen interrupted.

"Legally?" Cassie asked.

"Jun had her name legally changed. On paper, they are married. They just never had an official ceremony." Misato said.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Well..." Jen started to say.

"Because Jen was his first lover." Carol said.

"Misato was his second." Jen said.

"Carol was his third." Jean said.

"Jean-chan was his fourth." Jun said.

"And Jun was his fifth." Misato said.

"She was also the first one to get her name legally changed. On a marriage certificate." Jen said.

"Which was sneaky, by the way." Carol said.

"You didn't complain too much when I told you!" Jun said.

"That's because you told us before you did it!" Jen said.

"She told you she wanted to legally change her name to Ikari?" Cassie asked.

"Actually she had already filled out the paperwork, the only thing required was Shinji's signature. She cleared it with all of us before Shinji signed the paperwork." Jen explained.

Cassie just stared in awe at the sheer acceptance, trust, and sisterhood they had. While they all agreed that they would share Shinji, she was shocked that some of them weren't trying more elaborate methods to get more time with him. Make themselves his #1 lover and such.

It actually made her think that she would enjoy being part of this harem.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Xander and Zatanna where talking about old times. They had met when she was doing a show in Las Vegas and he had finished a job taking down a powerful demon alongside Giles, Willow and Faith. Since he was there, he stayed for the weekend and took in one of her shows. Xander had been so impressed by her that he had gone backstage to talk to her, arriving right as the insane sorcerer Felix Faust attack Zatanna because he wanted her powers. Quickly rushing to her aid, he pulled out a rune demon blade and battled Faust to protect her.

They defeated Faust together and Zatanna had been so impressed by what he did.

"I suppose things are better with this new team." Zatanna said as she lead Xander down the halls of the Watchtower. She had been giving him a tour of the space station, and the pair had been talking about nothing in particular.

"Yeah. At least they want me on their team." Xander said as the pair came to one of the guest rooms.

Batman actually had these guest quarters set up in case of emergencies. Like if they needed to protect someone who had witnessed a crime. (Like the US Marshals Service)

"Well, it's nice that you have them. But, if you ever need anything, someone to talk to, entertainment advice, sex slave, give me a call." She said, the pair laughing as she brought that up.

"I didn't think you were that attracted to me." Xander replied as Zatanna pulled the young man into the room, using her magic to close the door.

"I still am." she said. "And I wasn't kidding when I offered myself up to you as a sex slave." she said as she pushed him down onto the bed, Xander gulping as she sat down on his lap, facing him. "And the offer still stands." she said, taking off her top hat and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Iron Man continued to stare at the 'Watchtower' in awe. Despite the high-tech suit of armor he wore he was still amazed at the technological advancement that lay before him. He wondered just who the brains and backers behind the Justice League was.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice behind him said.

"It is, actually." Iron Man said as he turned around to see a young man in a bluish-green suit of semi-armor, a high-tech backpack, rollerblades, and a helmet with visor over his head. It was Gears. "I've never seen tech like this before."

"Says the guy wearing the high-tech suit of armor." Gears said with a smirk. "But yeah, the 'Tower' always amazes me." the boy genius said. "Are you an inventor too? Or do you just wear that suit because someone pays you to?"

Iron Man looks at the young techie and lifted up his faceplate. "Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Industries. And inventor of this armor." he said tapping his armored chest.

Gears grinned as he removed his helmet, replacing his glasses as he did. "Ritchie Foley." he said.

The pair shook hands and silently realized they were in the presence of a fellow 'super nerd'.

"I see this as the beginning of a good business relationship." Tony said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the other side of the Watchtower, Harry was heading towards the medical bay in order to check up Raven and her fellow Titans. He paused when he saw Raven, in her dark blue outfit with her hood down, walking out of the Med Bay.

"Oh, Ms Raven! How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached the young mystic.

The second she saw him, however, she grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him towards her, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist as she continued making out with the 'Hero-Who-Conquered'. So stunned by this action, Harry fell back into one of the adjacent rooms, taking Raven with him, the pair tumbling onto a single bed inside the room. She pulled back from him, staring into his eyes, the young wizard unable to pull away from her dark and mysterious orbs.

"I thought you couldn't become involved with anyone like this, because of your powers." Harry said to

her.

"My powers are linked to my emotions. But you're the only one that can subdue them." She said, nuzzling his nose with her own. "You have a darkness within you as well."

Even thought he had defeated Voldemort, Harry still had dark magic running through his god-like core. Oddly enough, thanks to Voldemort. He wasn't that naive in believing that only light magic could protect the Wizarding World. That was why he became a member of the Magnificents in the first place. Even as he had his own unique army of magical allies, many of whom were chaotic good. (Like the Weasley brothers) Without chaos in the world, there would be no world. It was a balance that he tried to maintain, even if he had to become a Magical God to do so.

"Well, yes. But it's not all bad." Harry said. "It's more chaotic if anything." Raven giggled as she snuggled into his arms. Harry thought it was very cute.

"So... tell me about yourself, Harry Potter." Raven said in a sensual tone.

TBC

Note: 1. Scott Pilgrim vs the World.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(Watchtower)

"What do you mean 'taking a leave of absence'?" Batman asked the amazon princess.

"Just what I said. I need to spend time with my father." Wonder Woman said.

"Your father?" Superman asked. "Who?"

"Ranma." she stated.

"Ranma? But how could he possibly be your father? He's a kid!" the man of steel said.

"Not everything is as it appears, Kal." she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the man in question was making his way through the Watchtower looking for the rest of his teammates, in order to go back home. He was coming to the main hall when he was suddenly tackled by two really hot blonds. One was dressed in a white skintight, legless bodysuit, a oval cut out of her generous cleavage, blue boots and gloves, a red cape and belt around her waist. The other woman was younger, dressed in a blue, long-sleeved belly shirt with a red 'S' shield on her chest, a blue mini-skirt, red boots and a cape.

Ranma just smiled as he looked up and spoke to the pair snuggled into his arms and chest.

"Uh, hi girls." he said. "How are you doing?"

The pair said nothing just continued to hold him tightly.

Ranma just shook his head. "Do you two want to let me up?" he asked.

The pair let him up, the young warrior hugging the pair tightly.

"Sorry." Supergirl said.

"We're just so happy to see you." Powergirl said.

Ranma just sighed as Powergirl grabbed his arm and held him tightly. The woman herself was a fighter, and there were very few people who measured up in her opinion. Ranma was at the top of that very short list. Every single time they had met, Powergirl had been so impressed with him that she had actually proposed to him. Not only because of his strength and skill, but because he saved lives, more so hers, which impressed the incredibly powerful heroine. But what no one knew, was that Ranma was also the brother of Superman's father, Jor-El, allegedly killed while on a space mission. It was during another of Ranma's mystical journey's that the Dragon God of Martial Arts had found himself upon the planet Argos where he met, saved and married a woman named Alura. It was here that he became known as Ra-El. Together they had a child named Kara Zor-El, a.k.a. Kara Ra-El. A girl who would eventually become known as Supergirl, cousin of Superman.

However, while Superman had thought that Ra-El was dead, he had no idea that Ranma was Ra-El and that he was Kara's father. But Alura's mother had kept a very special diary about her husband that she had sent along with Kara, which only Kara's DNA could open. Which is how Kara knew.

"So, what's going on you two?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing. We're just happy to see you. Dad." Supergirl said with tears in her eyes as the trio continued to walk through the Watchtower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Another part of the Watchtower)

"I still can't believe this!" Static grumbled as he tossed the cards down on the table.

"What, junior?" Flash asked as he dealt another hand to the group.

"How some guys have all the luck." the electromagnetic hero said with a sigh.

"You mean Shinji?" Danny asked as he, Ron, Ben, Gears, Iron Man and Ichigo accepted their cards.

"Yeah. I mean... five girlfriends? Five! And they're all total babes!" Static grumbled.

"Six, now." Ben said, accepting his cards.

"SIX? Who's the new one?" Static asked.

"Wonder Girl." the alien shapeshifter said.

"You kidding me?" he gasped.

"Hey, some guys are just lucky." Ron said, letting Rufus accept the cards for him.

"And just how many girlfriends do you have?" Static asked the blond specialist.

"Just one. But she's not happy with me right now." Ron said, looking over Rufus's slim shoulders.

"Why not?" Iron Man asked.

"Because I won't tell her what I do on these missions." Ron said.

"The price of being heroes." Flash commented as he checked his cards.

"And what about you, Kurosaki?" Static asked the Soul Reaper. "How many girlfriends you got?"

"None." Ichigo said simply as he took his cards. "I'm married."

"Yeah. To three women!" Danny smirked. "All babes, I might add."

"What?" Static gasped. "How do you know that?" he asked the ghost boy.

"Oh, you know. We dead boys talk." Danny said with a smile.

"Jeez! Does everyone on this team have a steady girlfriend but me?" Static asked.

"I do." Ben said.

"I do." Ron said.

"And Ranma's had who knows how many relationships before marrying Serenity." Ichigo said.

"So everyone on this team got a girl but me." Static said with a sad sigh.

"Hey, I don't have one." Gears said.

"You're more interested in science that girls." Static retorted.

"No. I understand science better than girls. Doesn't mean I'm not interested." the blond techie said.

"Then I hope you meet a girl who knows magic. Really throw you off." Static snipped. "What about you, tin man?" Static asked Iron Man.

"Oh, several girlfriends, some of whom are trying to kill me." Iron Man said.

"Speaking of magic, has anyone seen Harry and Xander?" Ben asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Jonn Jonzz was walking past the room that Zatanna and Xander had occupied, right as the door opened up to reveal a panting, nude young man with a bedspread wrapped around his waist. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, kiss prints all over his face and body and he was breathing hard. He looked at the Martian and gasped.

"Water. I need water, ASAP!" he said.

"Xander come back to bed." Zatanna said.

"Help me." He said as her arms slowly wrapped around him and yanked him in. The door closed, leaving the Martian to look bewildered as he continued on his way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a separate room, Raven was totally relaxed. The most relaxed she had ever been in her life. She smiled, her head on Harry's chest, her naked body snuggled up against his in an almost warm caress.

"Did you know, I was a virgin?" Harry asked.

Raven lifted her head and looked him in the eye, a smug smile on her lips.

"Really? I took the 'Boy-Who-Lived's virginity?" She asked with a smile. "I feel honored." She said before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Not to brag, but a lot of girls would kill to be in your position right now." Harry said.

"Even Ginny Weasley?" she smirked.

"Especially Ginny." he replied.

"Well, tough! You're mine now." she said, hugging him tightly.

'Hope Ron can explain this to Ginny later. That's what brothers are for, right?' Harry thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"BROTHER!" Rei Ayanami McCoy shouted as she leapt across the room and pounced on Falcon.

"Brother?" Wonder Girl gasped as she saw the blue hair, red-eyed, pale-skinned girl snuggle into her new lover.

"They don't look much alike, do they?" Carol asked.

"Not really." Cassie said to the older blond woman. "So this is your sister, huh?" she asked Shinji.

"Half-sister, actually." a cultured voice said as the teenage amazon turned around and gasped.

"WHOA! Who are you?" Cassie gasped at seeing the blue-furred, animal-like figure in the white lab coat, black pants, and thin-rimmed glasses. She instantly got into a defensive stance.

"My step-father." Falcon said as he struggled to stand up with Rei attached to him. "Cassie, this is Dr Henry McCoy, the mutant scientist known as The Beast." he said as he walked over to him. "And this is Rei, my half-sister. She's the daughter of Dr McCoy and my mother, Yui Ikari."

"That would be me." Elektra said, stepping up to Hank and giving him and affectionate kiss on his furry blue lips.

"And I assume this young lady is another prospective addition to your harem?" Beast asked the young science ninja. 'If he didn't care for any of them, I would be very upset.' he thought.

"Long story." Shinji said with a small blush.

Yui, however, just huffed, as if annoyed.

"Honestly, Shinji! Six lovers and no grandchildren for me yet?" Elektra exclaimed mirthfully.

Shinji's blush started taking a turn towards a headache and eye-rolling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Planet Doom)

In a large, dark-looking, yet regal throne room, a group of powerful and evil men were sitting around a round, black metal table talking. On the wall behind them, were mounted the heads of King Zarkon, Prince Lotor, and Haggar the witch.

"Destroyer has failed." said a voice in a dark room.

"Orochimaru and Osborne has failed as well." Said another.

"Doom knew we shouldn't have trusted those two!" Said Dr. Doom.

"Calm yourself my dear Dr." Said a real smooth voice.

"Let me guess Aisen," he said. "You have another plan? Osborne and that... 'Snake' Orochimaru couldn't hold those accursed Avengers!"

"I don't remember you doing any better my good doctor."

Just then they heard a voice coming in.

"So you men have failed, again." the voice said, belonging to a woman in a lavender, strapless, floor length gown. She had dusky skin, green pupils with yellow sclera, a DD-cup bustline, claws painted blood red, fangs and pointed ears.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" Said Doom.

"Showing you how it is done Victor." She said, a deep voice responded to her.

"If you think you can defeat those heroes, then have at it!" a powerful figure with a booming voice said.

"Thank you mighty Apocalypse." Beryl said and bowed before leaving the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Watchtower)

"You're What?" Superman gasped.

"I need to go and spend time with my father, that's all." Supergirl said.

"You Mean Ranma Really Is Ra-El?"

"Yes." Supergirl said.

"No." Superman said.

"Kal!" the young blond snapped.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" the man of steel said.

"What's with you?" Supergirl snapped. "You make it sound like we're lovers or something, and he's taking me away to some distant part of the galaxy to have his way with me!"

"Kara, don't say things like that!" Superman said sternly.

"He's right. Ranma's going to take me away to some distant part of the galaxy so that I can have my way with him." Powergirl declared proudly.

Both Superman and Batman just looked at the blond heroine and opened their jaws like a fish.

"Fine! I figured you'd be hard-headed about this. Here!" Supergirl said, fortunate that she had brought her portable diary with her.

"What's this?" Superman asked, taking the mechanized diary from her.

"My diary." the maid of might said, swiping her fingers across the book, which caused it to activate.

Meanwhile, Shinji and the girls had located Ranma, because they needed a favor from him.

"Hey, Ranma, can I ask a favor?" Shinji asked his team leader, with Wondergirl, Ms Marvel and the rest of his harem and family behind him.

"What's up?" Ranma asked, his daughters and prospective lover behind him.

"Could you set us up with a place for headquarters?" Shinji asked. "The Avengers Mansion and the Science Ninja Field HQ were destroyed by Doom and the others while I was 'away'."

"I think I can." the martial arts master said. "I'll have Serenity teleport a new mansion and underground base just outside of Tokyo-3 for you guys to use." he said.

"Thanks boss, you are a life saver." Shinji said as Ranma noticed the relieved expressions on his teammates faces.

"You're welcome. Now, I apologize for acting like the over-protective father, but what's this I hear about my daughter being interested in you?" Ranma asked the science ninja.

"Daughter?" Shinji asked, confused. "Who?"

"Cassandra, she was reincarnated from my daughter Drusilla." he explained.

Cassie looked at Ranma as Shinji looked at Cassie.

"I was wondering why I was getting these weird dreams with you in them." the young amazon said.

"Yeah. Before Kaos attacked New Themyscira, forcing me to leave, I taught you and your sisters how to send your souls through time." Ranma said.

Cassie grabbed Ranma in a tight hug.

"I don't blame you for my death, dad." She said, Ranma hugging her back.

That caught Shinji's attention.

"What?" the science ninja asked, confused by that little statement.

"One of my mortal enemies, Kaos, had possessed me, and I killed Drusilla before her mother, Hippolyta, exorcized me and saved our home." Ranma explained.

"So, you have some dark in you too." Shinji said.

"What are you talking about Shinji?" Cassie asked.

"I was brainwashed in to trying to kill Chief Anderson during my first years as a science ninja by the Galactor." he explained. "I only managed to stab his arm before he neutralized the effects."

His girls looked at him.

"Oh kay, who hasn't been possessed in to being evil?" Cassie asked, the members of Shinji's harem all looked away. She-Hulk and Ms Marvel were whistling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Raven's departure from her teammates was a fairly emotional one. They didn't want her to leave, but were happy that she had found someone who actually made her happy. Starfire nearly crushed her to death with one of her hugs. While Raven promised to return to her teammates, whom she thought of as family, she had to follow her heart in this matter.

Superman, after reading Kara's diary, was eventually forced to accept that Ranma was in fact his uncle. Though the man of steel was still having trouble trying to understand all of Ranma's traveling trips and how this was even possible.

Batman was more concerned that they wouldn't have Diana's or Powergirl's muscle to handle threats that would eventually come up in the future. He grew even more concerned when Diana told him that she had already asked one of her amazon sisters to fill her shoes until she returned. Concerned because of her substitute choice: Artemis, the fierce red-haired amazon!

Wonder Woman had also made sure to send a letter to her mother in regards to what was happening and especially that of Ranma himself.

Superman's temporary replacement for Powergirl and Supergirl wasn't much better. But she was the only one in their power-class, so it only made sense that Andromeda of the Legion of Superheroes from the 30th Century be asked to fill in for a while. Having been stuck here in their century due to one of Brainiac's devices, Andromeda was as powerful as she was beautiful.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once The Magnificents had departed from the Watchtower, via energy portal courtesy of Serenity, with their allies, (including Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Powergirl, Supergirl, Raven, and The Avengers) back to the Crystal Palace, the team immediately started heading back to their own dimensions.

"Hate to save the universe and run, but..." Harry started to say.

"I know, Harry. See you guys later. Stay on standby!" Ranma said to them.

"Okay," Harry said, before he and Raven headed back to Hogwarts Castle, Hedwig flying after them.

"You got it!" Ron said as he and Rufus jumped into their portal.

Static and Gears waved goodbye as they stepped into their energy portal. Danny was next, followed by Ben.

"Orihime, Rukia and Harribel are waiting on me, so I better get going. But I'll keep my ears open for your call." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Take care, cuz!" Ranma said as the Shinigami stepped into his portal and headed home.

This left Ranma with his own family, Xander Harris, Shinji, and his extensive family and team.

"Come on, guys. Serenity should have everything in place by now." Ranma said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Harry Potter Universe)

Harry and Raven stepped out of Serenity's painting with Hedwig on Raven's shoulder rubbing against her cheek.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she likes you." Harry said with a smile.

"I like her too." Raven said, gently petting the white owls feather. "So, this is your school?" she asked, looking at the large and ancient castle.

"Yup. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded over a thousand years by the four greatest wizards and witches of their age, who our four houses are named after actually." Harry said, giving a small introduction of the castle itself.

"It's nice. Old buildings have such history." Raven smiled.

"Which reminds me. We're going to have to come up with an excuse for your being here." he said.

"Well, you told me about your godfather, right? We can say that he hired me to protect you." she said.

"I like it. Let's go with it." Harry said.

Just then they were approached by an elderly man wearing thin-rimmed glasses, a pointed purple hat, and long, ornate robes.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gasped.

"I'm glad to see you have returned, Harry. And this must be Ms Roth." the headmaster said.

The pair looked at each other in confusion.

"You know me?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Lady Serenity was kind enough to send me a letter regarding your arrival and situation. I've taken the liberty of owling a letter to Sirius, so as to keep him in the know that you are Harry's new bodyguard and girlfriend." he said with a smirk, before waving his hands, and changing Raven's blue costume to that of a Hogwarts uniform, with Gryffindor colors and even a scarf, then gave a small bow before leaving.

"How did he..." she started to ask.

"If there's one thing I've come to know about Professor Dumbledore, it's that there isn't anything he doesn't know. Even if you think he doesn't." Harry said with a smile, before the pair headed out to the Great Hall.

Then they came in to the great hall and went to the Gryffindor table. Raven was now in a cloak and the school's uniform in Gryffindor colors. Everyone looked over and saw them walk in to the room. They sat down at the table and started to eat. Ron and Hermione just stared at the young woman. She was very beautiful to an almost veela like quality, she had long black hair, blue eyes and soft peach skin. She had a red gem in the middle of her forehead and was nicely built.

"Whoa Harry who is that?" Said Ron, Harry was about to introduce her when Draco came up to him.

"Hello, I'm..." He started.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and loyal servant of Voldemort!" Raven stated.

"Why you slanderous, little..." Draco said, reaching for his wand, only to be sent flying backwards by a blast of dark force energy.

"My name is Raven Roth, I was hired by Sirius Black to protect his godson Harry Potter. No dark lord is going to get past me, without me ending their lives! So I'm putting every MARKED Death Eater on notice: your lives are now like a calender, your days are numbered!"

Everyone in the Great Hall heard her. The reactions were pretty much the same, though it was Ron who managed to sum up all of their thoughts.

"Bloody Hell!" the red-haired boy said.

(END)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a nice and sunny day and on the road just outside of Los Angeles, a portal had opened up. From it emeged a '64 Chevelle had drove out and started to head down the road. Xander Harris was behind the wheel thinking about how everything had changed since his fated meeting with the Kamiryus(1). Sunnydale was now a mecca for 'anti-vampire and anti-demon teams' and was one of the most protected places from Chaos magic in all of reality. It was also a part of LA now.

As he was driving on Sunset Blvd., people started to wave at him. Of course, he waved back. Zatanna had just woken up from her nap and noticed they were in LA.

"We're on the way to Sunnydale?" the beautiful magician asked.

"Yep," the specialist replied. "I can't wait to show you the museum."

At hearing that, Zatanna was curious now. "Why are you taking me to a museum?"

"It's not just any museum. Wait til you see it." he said with a smile.

Eventually, the pair pulled up to a huge campus, passing by a huge fountain, and parking around in the back. Getting out of the car the pair headed in to the rear door of the museum.

Once inside, the female magician was amazed at the sheer size of the building.

"Wow," she said. "What is this place?"

"It's a branch of the Metropolitan Public Library." Xander said. "This is one of the largest museums in the world. It's also a library."

Just then a young man who looked like Noah Wyle (short brown hair, bluish gray eyes, dressed in a white button-up shirt, brown pants and tennis shoes) approached the pair, reading a book in his left hand while carrying three other books under his right arm.

"Flynn!" Xander called out.

"Wha... Xander? What are you doing back so soon?" Flynn said, placing the book in his hand into the bundle of books under his arm, and shaking Xander's.

"Oh, it wasn't a big problem. Just another lunatic trying to destroy the universe. Didn't even need all my weapons for that one." Xander said. "Oh! Flynn, this is Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna, this is Flynn Carsen, the best Librarian in the world."

"Well. One of them." Flynn said as he shook Zatanna's hand.

"I thought you were in New York." Xander said.

"Well, the Curator thought it would be good idea to transfer some of the artifacts we collected to a secondary location. I was just catching up on some reading on my way down." Flynn said.

Xander pressed the elevator button to take them down, when all of a sudden, a middle-aged man wearing glasses, a tweed suit and brown loafers, with graying brown hair and brown eyes approached them.

"Giles?" Xander gasped as he weed suit, loafers and glasses.

"Xander!" the older British man said with a smile.

Xander hugged his father figure tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the South Pacific on a island somewhere, not thinking about slayers of anything else?" Xander asked.

"I was, but when Flynn offered me a part-time job to curate some of histories most valuable and magical objects, I couldn't resist." the man said.

The elevator opened up and the quartet stepped inside.

"Giles, you remember Zatanna, right?"

"Yes, I do." Giles said with a smile, "Las Vegas. Coyote Demon, wasn't it?"

"It was. Too bad you didn't stay for the show. Xander actually defeated Felix Faust when he tried to steal my powers." Zatanna said.

"Did you get anything from him?" Giles asked.

"A small scar, and his scepter." Xander said. "I think I added it to my collection a while back."

"You're collection?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, Xander actually has an impressive collection of artifacts and trophies." Flynn said. "The Library actually made Xander an honorary member, even let him keep a workshop here."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The quartet stepped out and into a large white hallway that was lined with book cases. Each bookcase was filled to the brim with books of various sizes.

"Now what?" Zatanna asked.

"Speak roughly to your little boy, And beat him when he sneezes:" Flynn said.

"He only does it to annoy, Because he knows it teases." Xander said.

Suddenly, the bookcase split down the middle, both sides opened up like a pair of doors.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"It's a quote from Lewis Carroll." Giles explained.

"Alice In Wonderland." she stated.

"Precisely."

"Didn't he go insane, or something?"

"Yes. Wrote some of his best works in the asylum."

The quartet walked through the bookcase, which closed behind them after they were all inside. The female magician looked around, first noticing the large trophy room on the right side. There before her were all the trophies and spoils of war from Xander's battles since joining the Magnificents. Giles actually smiled when he realized that the trophies on the right actually belonged to Xander. He saw swords, scepters, armor pieces, various weapons and treasures, statues, tapestries and scrolls.

On the left side of the large room, displayed in their own exhibit-like stands, were Thor's hammer, Mjolnir; a large stone chest filled with cursed Aztec gold; Perseus's sword used to banish Hades to the underworld; the two silver chalices of Ponce de León; the magical Sword of Triton; Dr. Totenkopf's deactivated robot assistant/assassin from the 1930's; Attila the Hun's war axe; Temujin's silver coffin; a mystical three-sided Tibetan dagger called the Phurba; a living Phoenix; the Monkey Paw; Achilles's chariot; the Sword of Troy; two of the five Sankara Stones from India; and Sherlock Holmes pipe.

These were the items that belonged to the Librarians.

"When Flynn told me that these were yours, I was truly impressed." Giles said. "If you need any help to catagorize them, keep them clean and such, I could free up some spare time. I'd also like to know the history behind each of them."

"I'd actually be happy to tell you the story." Xander said.

However, unknown to them, Faith and Willow had followed them. Willow actually having the password to get into the library, thanks to Giles.

Now, the girls hadn't seen Xander since Buffy had basically kicked him out of the 'Scoobies' a few years ago, so when they saw him, they rush/tackled him to the floor.

"OOMPH!" Xander gasped.

"XANDER!" They shouted, hugging him tightly. He hugged them back just as tight, they helped him up as Faith saw Zatanna.

"Oh hey Z.," the slayer said as she hugged the magician.

"Hello, Faith," Zatanna said.

Flynn left his friends to their reunion, going back to his own work. The group went to Xander's workshop, to sit down and just relax.

There they talked about old times and what Xander was doing now that he wasn't a member of the Scoobies anymore. Zatanna was not happy about what happened to her new 'Cuddle Monkey' and the 100-yd glare at Faith and Willow could attest to that.

"Ms. Zatara," started Willow. "It wasn't our fault, we wanted him to stay with us."

"Yeah, B just couldn't handle the fact that X saved all of our lives more times than we could count." Faith said. "It just ate at her, and don't get me started with the fact he was and still is a champion of the Elder Gods."

"So, not one slayer could be in the champions tournament?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, even I'm a little jealous. What win was this one X?" Faith asked.

Xander had to think for a minute.

"15." Xander said, reaching in to his 'stuff space pocket' and pulled out Shao Khan's helmet. "Oh yeah, I have one more surprise. TARA!" Just then a very beautiful young woman had walked up behind him. She was in a yellow sun dress and had blond hair and green eyes.

Willow was in shock.

"Tara? Is that you?" She said.

"Hello Willow," she said as she went over to her former lover, hugged and kissed her. "Mr. Giles," hugged and kissed him. "Faith," hugged and kissed her. "I've missed all of you."

"Hey, I'm going to order a pizza," Xander said. "Any preferences?"

"Anything with a lot of meat on it," said Zatanna.

Xander nodded and ordered 10 'ultimate meats' pizzas.

When Xander went to get the food, the pizza guy delivering to the museum and library upstairs, he came back carrying ten large pizza boxes.

"Are you sure this is enough food?" Giles asked, being sarcastic.

"You're right, Giles," said Xander. "Should've ordered 20."

Giles sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, one of the boxes in Xander's collection started to wobble and shake.

The Phoenix that was on the Librarian's side of the large room, started to squawk.

"Hey, X? Uh... something's going on out here." Faith shouted, having heard the Phoenix squawk.

The group ran into the main hallway, right as the stone case that was wobbling had fallen off the pedestal and broke open, releasing a powerful demonic-looking creature.

"What is that?" Zatanna gasped.

"Oh, no! He's awake!" Xander gasped.

"He?" Faith asked.

"Well, more like an 'It', but, it kinda looks more male than female." Xander said.

"Okay. Sure."

The creature before them was crouched on all four legs. It was massive, about the size of a water buffalo, with muscular pale skin, large claws on both front and hind legs, long sharp fangs in it's large gaping mouth, no tail, no eyes, but it had a large pair of flaring nostrils.

The creature roared as it looked around, despite not having any eyes. It sniffed the air and then rushed towards both Xander and Zatanna.

"Move!" Xander shouted.

"Whoa!" Willow cried out.

"Hey! Over Here!" Faith shouted, trying to get the beasts attention.

"What is that thing?" Zatanna asked.

"A Vampiric Bull-Demon." Xander explained.

"A what?"

"A demonic bull that was bitten by a vampire. Apparently some eccentric bloodsucker thought to make themselves a super tough pet/guardian for their lair. Only problem was, it was too strong to control."

"It turned on it's creator." Zatanna deduced.

"Yeah. Kind of a sad story if you think about it."

"Actually, it makes me laugh."

"Distract it!" Xander shouted as he raced back into his workshop.

Running over to an extremely large silver cabinet, Xander opened the doors to reveal a massive collection of weapons. There were knives, swords, guns, rifles, and machine guns. Most of them looking like they had been pulled out of a bunch of different Sci-Fi shows.

Grabbing a couple of weapons, which looked like NERF had made them for the Vortex series, Xander rushed back out into the trophy room in time to see Faith and Tara down, Giles and Willow on the other side of the room, and Zatanna trying to fend off the creature with her wand.

"Z! MOVE!" Xander shouted as he raised a large high-tech handgun and fired. A glowing energy disc flew towards the monster Bull, slamming into it's shoulder.

The creature screamed in pain as it turned towards Xander.

The beast charged as Xander pulled out his other weapon.

This weapon was smaller than his first handgun, and looked like a heavily modified double-barrel mini-shotgun.

The beast leapt at Xander, as Xander fired his mini-shotgun right at the vampire-bull. The bullets of concentrated garlic and silver blasted the bull and caused it incredible pain. As was evident when it cried out in pain, and crashed into the floor, sliding along the marble floor all the way into Xander's workshop.

Twitching and whimpering on the ground, the Vampire-bull was practically immobilized when Xander walked up to it and pulled out a small silver square from behind his back. The top opened up as a beam of light washed over the vampire-bull and pulled him into the box. The top closed and Xander sighed in relief.

Zatanna, Giles, Willow, Tara and Faith walked up to Xander, looking shocked at what he had just done.

"You... I don't... I mean I kinda figured..." Faith started to say.

"What?" Xander asked as they walked back into his workshop.

"That thing thrashed us like a bunch of rag dolls, and you take it out like nothing." Tara said.

"With the weapons he made himself." Zatanna stated.

"God! B was so wrong about you. You need our protection? Right!" Faith said sarcastically.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the silver box was placed in a special cabinet, next to the weapons case, Xander was working on the deactivated weapon he had taken from Destroyer. He took the core and put it in to a lead lined chute, sending it all the way to a special container in the middle of the Earth. No one would be able to reach it, and if they tried, they would burn up in to ash.

He then took the now harmless rifle and placed it in one of his collectible weapons lockers. (The silver cabinet was where he kept his personally-made weapons)

"So what was that thing, X?" Faith asked, chewing on another slice of pizza.

"Part of one of the most deadliest weapons in all of reality." He said, "I'm talking about ripping the fabric of time/space here."

"Yeah," said Zatanna. "So what's with the fountain? You said you'd tell."

Xander sighed as he sat down as his main desk that had his laptop on it.

"Well to understand that I'd have to tell you about the 'Scoobies'." Xander started.

TBC

1. Ranma and Serenity's new last name


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Summary: Xander explains everything to Zatanna. _

So Xander told Zatanna about the Scoobies and what they had done before he had become a member of the Magnificents. Just then they heard someone walking in, "and if it wasn't for him." Said a voice in a Caribbean accent, "I'd still be worm food." Everyone but Xander looked over and saw the formally dead Slayer; she was in a T-shirt, jeans and sandals. Her hair was long and braided everyone was in shock at whom they were seeing.

"K-Kendra?" Said Giles.

"Hello, Mr. Giles." She said, "Willow. You must be Faith," the 'East-coast' slayer nodded then she looked at Zatanna. "Who are you?"

"Zatanna Zatarra," she said. "Magician and Sorceress extraordinaire and Xander's personal love slave." Xander smacked his hand over his face. Kendra cocked an eyebrow.

"You're one too?" She said Xander quickly lifted his head up in fear.

"Wait a minute," said Faith. "I thought I was the only one, I've got the collar and everything." They looked at Faith's neck and sure enough there was a collar with a tag on it with the words 'Property of Xander Harris' on it.

"Oh brother," he said. Zatanna smirked. "Zatanna, I know that look, don't do it!"

"!sgat xes lla su eivG" She said and with that Kendra, Tara, Willow and herself had collars and tags on their necks.

"I hate you, you know that." Zatanna just giggled. "Okay, Giles? You going to stay here or do you have someplace to stay?"

"No, I was hoping if you could put me in for a while."

"Sure, I got a big house. Anyone else?" They agreed and they got in to their cars with Giles and Kendra riding with Xander and Zatanna and they head for a huge manor.

Once there, Xander was grabbed on to by a smoking hot, platinum blond woman in a red dress. "XANDER!" She said and kissed him on the lips.

The others were in shock, "uh X?" Said Faith, "who is this?" As the girl was covering his face with kisses.

"Sil, stop!" He said, "help!" Just then as Zatanna was about to use a spell to pull the rabid girl off of her lover, Sil was cover in a lavender aura and pulled away from him. Xander was gasping for air, his face was covered in kiss prints and was breathing hard. "Thanks Laura." He said, everyone were looking around for this 'Laura' and they looked up. She was in a purple bathing suit, stocking boots, garter, hooded cloak, a domino mask and opera length gloves.

"You are quite welcome Alex." She floated down, hugged and kissed him.

"Are the others here?"

"They are," she looked over to the others. "Hello, I am called 'Nightveil'."

"I'll introduce you to my friends once we meet in the main room." Said Xander, she nodded and went to get the others.

"Well X," said Faith. "Um, do we now have to call you 'Heff'?"

"No, come on." They walked in to a huge living room, inside was a fireplace with a huge flat screen TV over it, trophies on the mantle, huge leather couches, chairs, a huge coffee table, a huge bay window, plants at the corners, baby grand piano by the bay window, guitars by that, speakers by the walls, an entrance to the dining room, a huge stereo system and on the coffee table was a huge picture of milk with a platter of warm cookies.

"Let's sit down and relax, I'll introduce you to the girls." That was when they came down to the living room. He handed the platter of cookies to Sil and she took a couple. "Okay guys, this is 'Femforce'." Giles' eyes widened, "I see you know who they are Giles."

"One of the greatest all-female teams from World War 2?" He said, "yes I heard of them."

"Well, let me introduce you." He motioned to Sil, "this is Silva Synn." Then he motioned to the patriotic blondes, "Joan Wayne and her daughter, Jennifer." They waved, then there was a very beautiful woman with long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a gold and orange bodysuit, "this is Dr. Maya." Then a woman dressed in all red, bodysuit and boots. She also had on a bomber jacket, long, curly brown hair and green silted eyes, "Jessica Hunt." Next was Nightveil, "Laura Wright." Finally came a tall, statuesque woman in a cammo bikini, with black hair and blue eyes, "and Tara Fremont. Ladies, these are my friends. Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Faith, Kendra, Tara McClay and Zatanna Zatara."

"I saw one of your shows," said Joan. "You are great!"

"Thank you, Ms. Wayne." She said, then she looked at Nightveil, "do you know a young woman named Rachel Roth?"

"No, why do you ask?" She said.

Later, everyone was either relaxing or getting some sleep as Xander was out on the porch. Nightveil came up behind him, "I sense something is troubling you Alex." She said, "What is it?"

He sighed and sat down, "it's nothing." He said.

"Is it about the Magnificents?"

"How did you...?"

"After we bonded, you have become an open book to me. You are worried about them?"

"Yeah, I'm a specialist one of the best. I fought in so many wars that there is no doubt the Kamiryus took me in to their family but I can't help but to worry. Something big is coming and we might not be ready for it."

"I can check if you want."

"We might need all hands on deck for this one."

"I shall see what I can do." With that she left, then Zatanna came up to him.

"Do you really think it's going to be that bad?" She said.

"Worse."

Unknown to them something was about to attack Neo-Sunnydale, something big.

A huge military convoy had showed up just outside of the town. "This looks like the place." Said the lead driver, with that they drove in to the town. 'Soon Harris, very soon.'

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

After Ranma had helped Shinji's team get settled in and talked to Serenity about the baby he headed for home with Kara, Diana and Karen. "You sure you guys want to meet my mom?" He asked the girls smiled.

"I want to meet Lady Nodoka," said Kara.

"Okay let's go." So they went to the front door. He opened it and they walked in. "Mom, I'm back!" Just then he was grabbed on to by a beautiful red headed young woman. She looked like Ranma as a female.

"Hey bro!" She said, she was in green track pants, a T-shirt and slippers.

"Hey sis," he said. "Mom here?"

"Yeah, she's in the sitting room. Who's this?"

"This is Kara Ra-el or should I say Kara Saotome your niece." Ranko's jaw hit the floor.

"My WHAT?"

"Nice to meet you Aunt Ranko," she bowed to her.

"This is going to be so weird. Nice to meet you Kara."

"This is Princess Diana Saotome," he said.

"Let me guess, another niece?" Said Ranko.

"Yep," Diana bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you Ranko." Said Diana.

"Let me guess," said Ranko indicating Karen.

"No, she's my wife." He said, "Meet Karen Starr."

"Hello," she said. Ranko was stunned speechless.

"Nice to meet you Karen," said Ranko. Karen shook her hand, "what do you for living?"

"I own a technology company," she said. "You?"

"I'm Ranma's partner in an entertainment company."

"An entertainment company?" They looked at him and he shrugged.

"It's called 'Garden of Eden Entertainment'."

"What do you do?" Said Kara, "is it all entertainment?"

"Music, movies, Not Those Type Of Movies Karen! Uh, video games, toys and clothes." He started to go in to the sitting room to get Nodoka.

(Sitting room)

Nodoka Saotome was sitting down relaxing and drinking tea when Ranma walked in. "Mom?" Said Ranma, she looked over to him and smiled.

"Welcome home Ranma." She said, "how was the tour?"

"It was great, I want you to meet someone." He took her hand and pulled her out to meet his daughters and wife.

"Wait, who are they?"

"What is the one thing you've wanted to have ever since we met again?"

"Grand... Children?" He nodded, "YOU GOT ME GRANDCHILDREN?" She glompped him tightly.

"Now mom, they're not kids anymore but..."

"I understand, they're still your children."

"Yes and all will be explained when I get a chance."

"I understand, let me meet my grandchildren." So they walked out and to the others.

"Okay, Kara Diana, this is your grandmother, Nodoka Saotome. Mom, this is Kara Saotome and Princess Diana Saotome of the Amazons." Nodoka glared at Diana, "Not those Amazons. She is a real Amazon."

"It's nice to meet you grandmother." They said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Then she saw Karen, "who is this?"

"My name is Karen Starr." She said.

"She's also my wife." Said Ranma, "oh yeah. There is one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Serenity's pregnant." Ranko and Nodoka just looked at him.

"She Is?" They said.

"Yep, I just thought you might want to know."

"How did you find out?" Said Ranko.

"During the trip, she let it slip." Ranko grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"I can't believe it." She said, "you're not joking with me are you?"

"Diana?" He said.

"He's not joking, Serenity is pregnant."

"You're going to be an elder sister." Said Karen to Diana.

"We have to celebrate, my son had brought home my granddaughters with another one on the way." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Said Ranma, "so what say you sis?"

"Oh I'm happy, but what about 'you-know-who'?" She said.

"Don't worry, I think the child's elder sisters will protect her." They smiled, "so what do you say we have some dinner?"

"Alright." Said Karen.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the Antarctic, there was a young man walking trying to find shelter. He was dressed in a red bodysuit and amber goggles. He collapsed, in the snow, just then someone came up to him. "This is 'Arctic Wolf'," he said in a Russian accent. "I have found someone out here I think he is a 'cape'."

"_Roger that Wolf, do you need the 'team'?_"

"No, get de Boss he should suffice."

"_Roger that, we'll inform him. Headquarters, out._"

* * *

Later a huge jet went in to a cave and in to a base. It landed and the ramp had come down. Then guards had came out, behind them was a young man. He was dressed in a black and white body suit, a white cloak, boots and gloves. On his back was the Dragon's Lance, with him was his daughters Diana and Kara. Of course it was Ranma Saotome.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In the thawing chambers," said a doctor. So they went there.

"So, he just appeared out of nowhere?" Said Diana.

"Yes ma'am," they walked to the warming chambers. Inside was a young, red haired man, Diana and Kara looked in stunned surprise.

"He looks like Wally." Said Diana, Kara nodded.

"Hmm," said Ranma. "What is the plan?"

"We're trying to get him stronger and resistant to the air." Ranma growled Diana and Kara looked confused.

"The air?" Said Kara.

"Back during World War 2, the Nazis succeeded in making super soldiers, I was ordered to go, stop and kill any and everything. Well, during the fight a rocket was launched and was going to destroy humanity once it blew up in the atmosphere which turned the very air we breathe in to a deadly mix, if one did not have super powers or abilities of their own."

"But if this is who we think it is why is he getting something for the air?" Said Diana.

"He's from a different universe."

"So his body couldn't adapt to the air." Said Kara.

"Bingo."

"So, what's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know."

"We'll give him the formula, it's a better and more enhanced version of the super soldier formula." Said a doctor.

"Okay, let me know when he is ready." Said Ranma, "we'll contact someone to get him." So they headed back home.

"Diana, contact Wally, tell him we need to talk." Said Ranma.

"Yes father," she said. So she did and the next day the Flash was at the breakfast table having breakfast with Ranma and his family.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me to breakfast Ran." He said he was in a red bodysuit with a white spot with a lightning bolt through it on his chest and golden boots. He had his head mask on with lightning bolts on the sides of his head.

"No prob, Wally." Said Ranma as he was serving pancakes, Diana, Karen and Kara were also eating. Diana was in a T-shirt for 'Garden of Eden' entertainment, shorts and sandals, Kara was in a shirt and jeans and Karen was in one of Ranma's shirts and shorts. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Okay, what's up?" He said as he started to cut in to his stack of pancakes.

Ranma sat down and started to drink his coffee, "We had found someone in the Antarctic and well. Take a look," so he pulled out some of the pictures and showed them to Wally. Wally put down his fork and looked at the pictures.

"What the?" He said.

"He looks like you doesn't he?"

"Yeah," he said. "When I was Kid Flash."

"That's what we thought as well," said Diana.

"So you guys found a kid that looks like Wally?" Said Karen.

"That's what it looks like." Said Ranma.

"Okay, I want to meet this kid." Said Wally.

"Sure, I'll see what we can do."

* * *

Meanwhile the kid was having some nice dreams about a blond female archer and he woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" He said just then he heard a voice.

"_Hello young man,_" it was female and had a Russian accent. He looked over to her. She had long black hair and grey eyes she was dressed like a doctor. "_I am Dr. Yuri Sarutori, you are in the 'Basement'. A top secret base for the Magnificents, can you tell me who you are?_"

"Wally," he said. "Wally West." If Yuri was surprised, she didn't show it.

"_How did you get here?_" He told her he was trying to help save the world with his team mates in Young Justice and his uncle and some kind of backwash of energy hit him.

"What's going on?"

"_We can help you settle in here because there is no way we can get you home. Maybe Serenity can but I don't know if it will work._" Wally sighed.

"I understand," he said. So he was healing and was waiting on when he could be released.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Ranma had walked in and saw 'young' Wally. "How you doing kid?" He said.

"_I'm fine, just want to get out of here._" He said, "_Who are you?_"

"Name's Ranma Saotome," he said. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. We're going to release you right now."

"_Thanks but aren't we in the Antarctic?_"

"That's why I brought this." He showed him a gold and red bodysuit. It looked like his old uniform. "This thing can take a nuke and you would only feel a tickle. It's also extremely soft as silk, this is what you are going to be wearing when you get out of there."

"_Okay,_" so he was taken out of the chamber and took a shower. He dried off and started to slip on the bodysuit. Later, he went to Ranma's office.

"Come in," he said. So he walked in, "ah finally, we get to meet without three feet of plexi-glass between us. Sit down, I have an offer for you." So he made his offer to join the Magnificents as they did not have a 'speedster'. "We are one of the powerful and successful superhero teams in reality. We would like it if you'd join us."

"I'd be honored to join you." He said, Ranma grabbed Wally's hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the Magnificents." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, things were about to change and for the better for Harry. It was after Raven's announcement and the Gryffindors where in their common room talking to Raven and Harry as they had relaxed on the couch. Ron and Ginny were glaring at them for different reasons. Ron because here was this smoking hot girl and she's with Harry, Ginny because this slut is with her Harry. "So, what happened when you left?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, it was a kidnapping mission." He said, "We were hired to rescue this cutie here." Motioning towards Raven, "why don't you reintroduce yourself?"

Blushing she did, "I am Raven Roth. I was going to be used as a sacrifice for a spell." She said, "Harry saved my life. So I figured I'd return the favor. So, when I heard that Sirius Black needs someone to protect Harry, I jumped at the chance." She looked at him with love in her eyes. It was his turn to blush, "any questions?"

"Where'd you come from?" Asked Collin Creevy, "You look too good to be true."

"Well, I am from the States yes. But, I am originally from a place called: 'Nevermore'. It's just parallel to this dimension."

"So, you're from another dimension?" Said Hermione.

"Yes, when we were together. I wrote Mr. Black asking for employment to protect Harry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius had just finished reading the letter that Raven sent to him.

_Mr. Sirius Orion Black,___

___My name is Raven Roth and I was rescued by your godson, Harry James Potter._

'As usual, Harry and his saving people thing.' He chuckled.

_I was about to be used in a ritual as a sacrifice to destroy all life on Earth._

Sirius was thinking about what would've happened if he had failed.

_I am writing to you to let you know that I am going to be his bodyguard against the remaining Death Eaters that want him dead. I will be willing to meet you over the Christmas Holidays._

'If the pup got some young woman's fancy, I can't wait to meet her.'

_He has told me a lot about you, don't worry, I don't believe a word of it._

He chuckled.

_I can't to meet you._

'Neither can I.'

_Sincerely,___

___Rachel 'Raven' Roth_

Then he got a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity.

_Mr. Sirius Black,___

___I am Serenity, Neo-Queen of Earth and White Empress of Order. My husband and I were told about you by your godson, Harry Potter, about what had happened and have decided to help you. As of right now, a letter has been sent by Queen Elisabeth II herself to the Ministry of Magic, telling them that you didn't have a trail and have been ordered to either give you a trial or let you go. I hope you will be getting your trial and found innocent of all crimes.___

___Sincerely,___

___Serenity, Neo-Queen of Earth and White Empress of Order_

'I hope so too your highness,' he thought. 'I hope so too.'

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Raven had made it to their DADA class and the 'Pink Toad' Umbridge was trying her damnest to rile Harry up when she did the one thing she should have done. "Ms. Roth," she said. "Please leave my room. Mr. Potter doesn't need you anymore." Harry slowly stood up as Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Okay, that's it!" He said, "through out this entire year you have been trying to get my attention, well guess what Umbridge? You got it!" He slowly walked up to her as Raven floated next to him and landed on her feet. "Let get this party started. Okay, first off I am a lord thanks to the headmaster and our esteemed minister of magic forcing me to perform in the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"About that," she interrupted. "Where are the ones that helped you in the final task?"

"I'm not telling," he said. "besides why are you interested anyway? I thought I lied about everything that happened on that task? An attention seeking brat, remember, that is what you said right? Moving on, thanks to them two, I am now Lord of the most ancient and noble house in all of Wizard Britain. Second; Ms. Roth is not going any where as she is my personal bodyguard. So why do you want her gone?"

"That is none of your concern." She said.

"She is my bodyguard," he said. "It is my concern. I personally think that you want to try to hurt me. Since you can't touch me legally."

"I think this so-called minister of magic doesn't want to get his hands dirty. So he sends one of his lackies out to harms you." Said Raven, Umbridge was mad.

"1000 points from Gryffindor!" She said, "And detention with me Ms. Roth."

"Not going to serve it, all because I hurt your feelings?"

"Besides, if you take one point from Gryffindor I'll make your life a living hell." Said Harry, "besides she only follows my orders. So, um yeah don't be expecting her there."

"Well then, you'll serve it for her!"

"Nope, I have too much to do. Besides, I think we should see other people." Umbridge was getting madder by the minute.

"Then I will make it so that you'll be…"

"Expelled? Sure go right on ahead, expel me and lose your job. I got everything on the entire Fudge administration, you'd be lucky if you'll be a clerk." Umbridge was cowed and the bell rang for the next class, "oh and that's the bell too. I was have so much fun destroying you and your so called pride. See you next round Umbridge." With that the class left the room and head for the next class.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Wally West had gotten dressed in the outfit he was given and got ready to go. "Okay Wally," said Ranma. "Let's go," so with that they got on to the jet and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity, Danny had come back. Sam was the first person to welcome him back. "How was the mission?" She said.

"Destroyed a universal destroying weapon, beat some bad guys, and met up with some superheroes, save a girl. Y'know same ol', same ol'." He said.

"That's good," she said.

"How's everything here?"

"Oh same ol', same ol'." She said, "Your mom wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know what it's about."

"Okay, I'll go see what she wants." With that he took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto have showed up in Konoha and went to Tsunade's office. "How was your mission, Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune.

"It was alright," he said. "Is she in?"

"Go right in," so he did and Tsunade was waiting on him.

"So how was the mission?" She asked, Naruto sat down and told her about it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Danny had walked in, he was now dressed in a T-shirt, hoodie, cargo pants and boots. "MOM! I'M BACK!" He said, and then Maddie Fenton had walked out and grabbed her son in a tight hug. Danny of course was confused, "okay. Not that I don't mind you showing affection to me even though you know what I am. What's going on?"

She pulled off of her son and looked him in the eyes, "well for starters I want to apologize for everything I had done to you my son." She said.

"Mom, it's alright." He said, "It's all water under the bridge."

"But you are MY son, I should've figured out what had happened to you and tried to help you. But now it's too late." She hugged him tightly and cried on to his shoulder.

"Mom…"

"No, it was our fault what happened to you. That thing could've killed you and I would've lost one of my best creations." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, now that we got the confessions out of the way." He said, "What's going on?" They sat down and started to talk about how much of a bad parent she was and she would try to be a better mother to him.

* * *

In Middleton, Ron Stoppable had returned home and put up his things. Then he went to take a shower and went to check on Jessie. The child was sleeping soundly; he smiled, went in and kissed her on her forehead. Her markings lit up in love. Then he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a snack. That was when Kim Stoppable came down, "how did everything go?" She asked he looked over to see his other dimensional wife.

She was in a T-shirt and boy shorts. Her strawberry blond hair was in a ponytail and her blue-green eyes were sleepily. "It was alright," he said as she went over and sat down across from him. He gave her half of his sandwich and she started to eat. "Had to do the usual, save reality and still we don't know if that was all we had to do. How was your day?"

"Took Jessie to the park," she said. "Your child just has too much energy."

"Well, she is a goddess." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Who was it this time?"

"Destroyer," he said coolly Kim paled.

"HIM?" She said she was almost raped by that maniac when Ron came in to rescue her. Hell, he killed Ron's cousin Jake.

"Yeah, don't worry Shinji took care of him."

"SHINJI?"

"Yeah, turns out he's a super soldier ninja named Falcon."

"Wow, let me guess Ranma knew about it?"

"Yep, he insisted on it."

"So now what?"

"I got a friend who wouldn't mind helping us. I'll contact him in the morning."

TBC


	11. High Council

**Magnificents High Council**

Nodoka Saotome

Selene

Masaki Kurosaki

Kushina Uzumaki

Yui 'Electra' Ikari

Maddie Fenton

Anne Possible

Lily Potter

Sandra Tennyson

Jean Hawkins

Joyce Summers

**Note: **What do they all have in common? Free Cyber cookies to first 10.


End file.
